Journey Back
by JP5125
Summary: Well this is my sequel to the game InuYasha Secret of the Cursed Mask. Kaname Kururugi returned home, and wants to go back to the Feudal Era to see her friends again and Sesshomaru... Read to see what happens!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Back

**JOURNEYING BACK**

Hi! This is my first story; it's a sequel to the game InuYasha: Curse of the Secret Mask. Leave comments and suggestion because I'm new at this. And say if you want me to continue this story.

**DISCLAIMER: **I did not win the lottery, so i don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would if I could ). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_Chapter one: The Journey Back_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Where am I?" A young girl named Kaname said. In her confusion, she looked around, and after a few minutes, noticed that she was in the storehouse near her home on the ground, the floorboards gone where her body now lay, Kaname slowly stood up and started to walk out of the dark room. When she went outside, she was mildly surprised that no time passed by while she was away in the Feudal Era, the doll festival still being in its beginning stages.<p>

_'I'm back! I've come back home!'_ Kaname thought excitedly. Her mind was racing, remembering the days she spent with her friends. So much had happened during that time; learning how to control Shikigami, a powerful, mystical force of magic, fighting many enemies, and making the very friends that made her return possible. The very friends she inevitably left behind.

_'I should be happy, so how come I don't?_' Tears fell down the young girl's petite face. The question was futile though, as she did know the exact reason. She grew to love the people that helped her – even with their strange quirks.

"Hey, why are you crying?" A young girl, probably eight at the youngest asked. The young girl was tugging at Kaname's skirt, looking at her with bright eyes. She had a doll in her hands for the festival.

Smiling at the young girl, Kaname said, "No reason. How about we go and complete your wish with that doll?" The young girl's eyes shone even brighter as Kaname gently tugged her along to the pit where all of the dolls were to go. Closing her eyes, the young girl threw the doll down the pit as they lit it on fire.

Smiling at the fire Kaname thought, _'At least Utsugi has been laid to rest at the Kururugi Shrine. I'm really happy for you Utsugi'_ and she was. At least Kakuju and Utsugi got the happy ending they were never given. _'I already miss them so much; Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and...even Sesshomaru.'_ Yes, she missed the enigma demon, no matter how cold he was to her.

Someone bumped into her as she stared at the burning pit. "Get out of my way!" A familiar voice said.

Kaname gasped. "Sesshomaru!" Kaname cried out as she whipped her head around to confirm her suspicions, but when she turned, he was already gone. Although she was disappointed, she just stood there and smiled. "Yeah as if," Kaname said amused.

She laughed quietly and looked up at the sky. _'I wonder how you're doing,'_ Kaname thought as a face – Sesshomaru's face – appeared in the heavens above.

* * *

><p><strong>A Year Later…<strong>

Kaname slowly got off the bus and ran to the Kururugi Shrine, her hair swaying in the wind. She decided to grow out her hair as she did not want to be reminded of Utsugi every time she looked in the mirror.

_'Oh man, I'm so late! Dad is totally going to chew me out…again'_ Kaname thought. Why was she always late on same day?

When she arrived, her father was in his favorite kimono (he wore it everyday actually) and was inside the same booth for every doll festival every year.

"Kaname!" he yelled, "Where have you been? You know how important the annual doll festival is! WHY ARE YOU **ALWAYS** LATE?"

Kaname visibly flinched, "I'm really sorry dad! I was on cleaning duty so I was late for my bus and I had to take another one home," Kaname said.

"Alright, but could you make a better excuse next time? You say that **_every_** year" Her father said.

"Thanks Dad! I'll go inside, change, and come right back! And I won't be late!" Kaname exclaimed.

"No, you can do that later, go get some supplies from the storehouse and come right back," he said. In his mind though, he was saying, 'Why do we have the same conversation every year? We really need to have better conversations…'

"Yes dad..." Kaname replied.

She walked to the storehouse and stood in front of the small doorway. The small room made many emotions erupt inside of her heart of gold.

_'It's been a year since I've been to the Feudal Era, and I still miss them so much.'_ Kaname thought. "Kagome... InuYasha… Sango and Miroku...Shippo… Rin...and... Sesshomaru..."

A week after she came back, it took her a while to realize that the Feudal Era was not a dream. But it felt so real to her and in order to prove it to herself that it was true, she gathered up the courage to use her Shikigami again, and indeed her fingers started to glow bright red. Kaname was overjoyed that her friends and her adventures were real, but became quickly depressed when she realized that she'd probably never see any of them ever again.

Kaname tried for months to find Kagome or the Higurashi Shrine, but with her horrible sense of directions, had no luck whatsoever in finding it. So Kaname eventually decided to try to move on with her life, yet she still struggles every single day to not remember the past.

Kaname looked for the box of supplies she needed for the festival, however it was so dark in the storehouse that she had no idea where she was going. She fell in the same hole that she fall in last year the same pentagram on the floor where it was repaired.

"AAAHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Kaname yelled. As she came in contact with the ground, she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Feudal Era…<strong>

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark later. I've been trying to get Dad to replace the floorboards for something stronger for a year now and he still doesn't do it."

Kaname looked around at her surroundings. She realized that she was in the middle of the forest; the sun was directly overhead in the sky.

"I'm..." she whispered, "I've finally got back." she said with tears in her eyes.

_'Now all I have to do is find InuYasha and the others,'_ Kaname thought, _'But I have no idea how to find Kaede Village.'_ Kaname sighed defeatedly and started walking to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>So how I do for the 1st time. Am I good for a newbie remember to leave a review if I should continue. And if I do a new chapter might come out Wednesday or Thursday So see you then! :)<strong>

**Beta Reader by: Old War's Flame, Thx Bud :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Huh? Sesshomaru!

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry if you were expecting this earlier, but I have been kinda unmotivated to write this because of so little reviews plus school, and then I changed how I wanted the story to go and yeah...but I'll try to update every other week (depends on the reviews). As always leave your comments and suggestions; I really do appreciate them. Oh, and Happy Holiday to everyone !

**DISCLAIMER: **I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would if I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

__Chapter two: HUH? Sesshomaru!__

* * *

><p><em>'Now all I have to do is find InuYasha and the others,' Kaname thought, 'But I have no idea how to find Kaede Village.' Kaname sighed defeatedly and started walking to who knows where.<em>

Near Tsuzumi Village, a daiyoukai with shiny, long snow-white hair with fierce golden eyes was leaning against a massive two-headed dragon demon, deep in thought; a green imp nearby was arguing about the importance of flowers (or the lack thereof) with a small ningen child.

"How can you not love flowers?" Rin exclaimed questioningly. Her eyes twinkled with childlike innocence and disbelief. Flowers are pretty; which is reason enough to pick them for a child.

"They are completely worthless, Rin!" Jaken retorted. He was jumping a little bit to each side as he was talking, teeming with annoyance for the little girl.

"But they're really pretty, Jaken! How can they be worthless?" Rin daintily said back, while crouching down to pick some daffodils. She took three of each of the three categories she made up in her head. Pretty, very pretty, and **_so _**pretty. When was flowers not pretty?

"Worthless like this!" Jaken said, even more annoyed than before. He then snatched Rin's newly picked daffodils and started to stomp on them with glee. There were even a few tears of happiness leaking out of his eyes.

"Stop it Jaken!" Rin screamed as tears approaching her eyes. She waved her arms around for more effect.

"See how-how fragile and stupid they are?" Jaken said as he bounced up and down on the oh**_ so pretty _**flowers. "C'mon you stupid flowers! Defend your frail little bodies!" He was drunk with the power of being able to hurt something so easily – never mind the fact that what he was crushing was an inanimate object.

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru said in his I'm-yelling-but-I'm-not voice. Rin smiled as soon as she heard it as never before had Sesshomaru taken Jaken's side of an argument between him and herself.

Jaken immediately stopped and froze in place, and asked timidly, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Instead of replying, Sesshomaru walked over and hit him hard on the top of his head, leaving a large bump upon it.

"Ow!" Jaken cried, upset that he was reprimanded by his lord. It was all Rin's fault, he swore.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin replied, eyes shining at what the demon was going to say.

"Ignore him. Go pick more flowers for me."

"Okay!" Rin said happily, and she walked three feet away and bended down to pick a few more daffodils from her three categories. Life is good from where she was standing. Not really talking to anyone, she said, "I love picking flowers more than ever because it reminds me of my big sister."

'_Kaname.' _Sesshomaru thought sadly. She wasn't part of their little group for long, but she occupied Rin and entertained her rather well. Sesshomaru didn't even have to reprimand Jaken all that much as Kaname did it for him.

"But it makes me sad sometimes" Rin continued.

_'Kaname went back home a year ago, after Naraku was destroyed.' _he thought.

* * *

><p>It was time for Kaname to go, while Sesshomaru's group arrived right after Kaname was done saying her goodbye to her friends. Kaname had felt a tingling sensation flood her body; she knew deep down that she would be leaving any moment now. It was just a matter of time.<p>

"Big sister, where are you going?" Rin asked curiously. In her hands were a clump of flowers. There were roses, carnations, and a few other varieties inside of it.

"It's time for me to go home, Rin" Kaname answered sadly.

"When are you coming back?" Rin replied with another question, tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I'm every coming back, Rin" Kaname said knowing it would sadden the girl even more. Rin started to cry, tears falling down one after the other. Kaname then walked over to hug the crying girl.

"Oh Rin, please don't cry." Kaname said while holding her.

"Why are you leaving?" Rin whimpered.

"I am not from this world, Rin" Rin looked up questioningly at Kaname, but she dismissed that new fact rather easily. All she cared about was that her new sister was leaving so soon.

"I'll miss you big sister" Rin said instead, and while she was still confused, she somehow knew not to question her sister anymore.

"I'll miss you too. Take care of yourself little sister." With one last hug, Rin backed away with the clump of flowers still in her hands. "It's time for me to go," Kaname said. As she backed away, she turned towards Sesshomaru. "It's finally time to say our goodbyes."

"I see." he replied, still talking in fragmented sentences.

"Sesshomaru I think I've misunderstood you. I thought you were a heartless, cold, and unfriendly person at first."

"_How _dare you! You stupid human say such horrible things to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken interjected.

"Quiet, Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Uh, y-yes Mi'Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken whimpered, while bowing his head. There was a faint blush on his cheeks at being reprimanded in front of so many people.

"But then I realized that every time you helped me... your kindness... Thank you so much for everything!" At that moment Kaname started to turn a bright, iridescent blue-white light. Rin backed away in awe.

"Goodbye everyone I won't ever forget any of you!" Kaname said with a sad smile, and a single tear went down her cheek while she disappeared into a state of oblivion. As soon as Kaname completely disappeared, Sesshomaru and his group started to leave, InuYasha wanted to called out to him, but decided to not question the nature of Kaname and his older brother's relationship.

That's when Rin went into complete and utter cry-mode. Hot tears followed each other; one after another. "I miss Big Sister!" Rin cried.

"Huh, she wasn't anything special," Jaken said carelessly.

"SILENCE, JAKEN!" Sesshomaru yelled more angry than usual.

Then Sesshomaru then started to pat Rin's head and said to his ward in a sympathetic voice. "Crying won't bring her back, Rin." Sesshomaru then felt a twinge of pain in his chest. _'Strange,' _he thought, _'I miss the presence of that girl.'_

* * *

><p><em>'My chest is aching like that last time. Why does my chest aches whenever I think about that girl?'<em> the daiyoukai said to himself. Then Sesshomaru smelled someone in the area.

He instantly thought that he should have Rin retreat with Jaken, but then he noticed something. The scent was _awfully_ familiar...

Sesshomaru sniffed in some more air before he finally identified it_. 'I know this scent. It's that girl's scent. Kaname.' _he thought.

Ten meters away, the bushes started to rustle, and then walking, Kaname came into the meadow. She examined the field for any dangerous demons, and after a while, finally noticed Sesshomaru looking at straight at her, his eyes staring at her very irises.

"Huh?! Sesshomaru?!" Kaname asked with pleasant surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

See you next chapter! *Waves Goodbye*

**Beta Reader by: Old War's Flame, Thx Bud :)**


	3. Chapter 3: What is She to Me?

**A/N: **Hope you had a Merry Christmas everybody! Here is Chapter 3! Thanks for reading my story; I am so grateful for every review and every future review. I hope you have a great holiday and get all you ask for this Merry Holidays and have a Happy New Years!

**DISCLAIMER: **I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would If I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_Chapter three**: **What is she to me?_

* * *

><p><em>'Oh great,' <em>Kaname thought_, 'I've been walking for a long time now… I wonder if InuYasha picked up on my scent yet.' _She sighed, knowing that if the dog-demon did catch her scent she would be at Kaede Village already_. 'Oh, there's a clearing over there, maybe it will lead me to a village.' _she thought hopefully.

Kaname pushed herself through the bushes to see a wide meadow of daffodils. She looked left and right for any sign of dangerous demons and after a while, finally noticed Sesshomaru looking straight at her, his eyes staring at her very irises.

"Huh?! Sesshomaru?!" Kaname asked with pleasant surprise. Said person simply nodded in recognition.

"Big Sister!" Rin yelled happily, surprised to see the one person who's like family to her beside Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Uh.

"Oh Rin, I'm so happy to see you!" Kaname cried out, overjoyed to see the 'little sister' that she had to sadly leave behind while embracing her.

"Oh great, that girl back," Jaken said, already annoyed by her very presence.

Sesshomaru shot him an angry glare. When Jaken noticed the deathly stare, he backed away slowly, bowed his head, and gave an apologetic look.

"Rin, I've missed you so much!" Kaname exclaimed. Hugging the small girl, Kaname backed up to see Rin at a different angle.

"And you've gotten taller since we parted!" Kaname was right - Rin grew three inches in height and Sesshomaru had to replace Rin's kimono twice for a bigger size in the year Kaname was gone. While her hair used to be shoulder length, it now reached toward her lower back. She also had a more mature air around her despite the fact she loved flowers with a deep passion. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Rin?" Kaname asked.

"Yes it has, Big Sister," Rin replied.

Kaname took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp, autumn air. '_Wow, it feels so good being back here,' _she thought happily.

"GIRL!" Kaname snapped her in the direction of the voice to see it was none other than a very, aggravated Jaken. "When are you are going to address Mi'lord with the proper respect he deserves? It is just like you filthy humans to not address your supe-"

"Be quiet, Jaken!" Sesshomaru interjected, glaring daggers towards the green demon.

Jaken whimpered and meekly said, "I apologize, Mi'lord."

Kaname sighed and walk towards Sesshomaru till she was about two or so feet away and smiled so brightly that it seems to melt the young inuyoukai's heart, but he didn't show it on his stoic, cold face. "Hey, it's been awhile," Kaname said with a hint of shyness.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute, '_What is he thinking?' 'Did he miss me while I was gone?' 'Why would he miss me?' 'It's not like he likes me or anything?' 'Wait second... why would I want him to like me?' _Kaname started to blush a red that would rival a cherry appearing on her cheeks.

"Hmm, it has, hasn't it?" Sesshomaru said to himself, snapping Kaname back to reality.

"Um… Sesshomaru, could I ask you something?" Kaname asked. He stayed silent, so she continued, "Can you tell me which direction is to Kaede Village is?

_'So she wants to go see InuYasha. Why does that bother me? I don't understand, I don't want her to leave just yet...'_ Sesshomaru asked himself. "You may travel with us since we are heading in that direction." Sesshomaru said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Travel with you?" Kaname asked quizzically. "Isn't Kaede Village in the area?"

"No Big Sister, the closest village is Tsuzumi Village." Rin answered her question happily.

'_That's weird. When I last came to the Feudal Era, I was near Akemi Village. It's probably nothing.' _Kaname thought to herself. "Okay, that's fine. Sorry for the trouble," Kaname said slightly blushing.

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken complained. "You don't have to babysit this hu-"

"Silence, Jaken!" Sesshomaru interrupted, glaring at him.

Jaken started to bow very low whimpered and said, "My apologies for speaking out of line. It won't happen again Mi'Lord."

"Let's go" Sesshomaru said in a commanding voice, seemingly ignoring Jaken's apology.

Jaken stood in shock as the others started moving out. "Why is he letting that girl travel with us? He already lets Rin, so what's so special about her?" He sighed and continued, "I swear Sesshomaru is acting like his father more and more... Wait, what! It's not possible that _the _Lord of the West would fall for a ningen woman? The very idea is preposterous!"

"Master Jaken! If you don't hurry up you'll be left behind!" Rin yelled from across the meadow.

"Wa-wait for me!" Jaken yelped as he started to run to catch up with the group as fast as his short, stubby feet could go. When he finally caught up, the group finally started their trek to Kaede Village.

* * *

><p>"Um, big sister?" Rin said breaking the silent travel. Rin was riding on Ah-Uh while Kaname was walking beside them, Jaken in the back, and Sesshomaru leading in the front.<p>

"Yes, Rin?"

"You went back home a year ago, right?"

"Yes I did, Rin" Kaname replied not knowing where Rin was going with this.

"How far is your home?" Rin asked. After hearing this, Sesshomaru started listening for Kaname's reply.

"Very, very far away," Kaname lied. She wanted to tell the truth, but she also didn't want to go into the concept of time traveling.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit after all this time, but I'll be here for a while, okay Rin?" Kaname said to appease the young girl.

"Okay!" Rin said joyfully.

_'I wonder when she is going back home'_, Sesshomaru wondered sadly.

_'Wait, why do I even care if Kaname is here or not? What she does, does not concerned me. What is she to me, anyways?_' He questioned.

'_**Sesshomaru**_'

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, wide eyed and surprised to hear that voice again after all these years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC…<strong>_

**Beta Reader by: Old War's Flame, Thx Bud :)**


	4. Hiatus

**Sorry if you were expecting a update but unfortunately right now I am putting this story on hiatus until around March 3rd. Right now I have soooo much school to deal with, I am not even halfway through with chapter 4. And if I don't pass the FCAT, NO end of the year field trips! (It sucks to be me right now T.T) So right now school is the top priority. By March 3rd I believe I'll have two new chapters: one for the regular update and another for apology gift for the long update. Your patience is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4: Demon Instinct

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 4! Finally the hiatus is over! I'm sorry times a hundred! T.T ! School finally settled down and finally on Spring Break!

**DISCLAIMER: **I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would If I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their right owners. I only own the characters I create

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter four: Demon Instinct

* * *

><p><em>'Wait, why do I even care if Kaname is here or not? What she does, does not concerned me. What is she to me, anyways?' He questioned.<em>

_'**Sesshomaru**'_

_Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, wide eyed and surprised to hear that voice again after all these years._

By stopping he cause the rest of the group to stop in their tracks.

"Is there something wrong Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked curiously.

"It's nothing", he replied coldly, slightly growling.

'Something must be wrong, is he hiding something?' Kaname thought. Noticing Sesshomaru's demonic energy flaring up.

"Lets keep going." he said to the group, ignoring their concerns looks.

**'**_**Take her'**._ the demonic voice repeated.

**_'Be Quiet!'_** he thought angrily to him. _**This **_voice has not come out since centuries ago when Sesshomaru's father didn't give Tessaiga and So'unga to him... **WHY** now?

_'I don't want that woman!'_ Sesshomaru thought back to his Demon instinct.

**'_Humph_'** Sesshomaru heard from the voice.

**'**_**I, the Great Sesshomaru's Natural Instinct, would speak otherwise'**,_ the voice said very pompously.

**'_I know everything about you: your heart, what you think, and what you desire most and what you desire most is that woman'_** the voice continued.

_"No such thing"_ Sesshomaru thought in denial.

_'I am not like my father who would mate with a human'_ Sesshomaru thought back, disgusted by the memory. Sesshomaru could never understand the appeal of human women. Since it lead to the downfall of his father and the cause for InuYasha being pinned to the Sacred Tree.

The voice remain silent for a few moments to contemplate what to say and said,

**_'No, you are not your father, you are Sesshomaru, the current Lord of the Western Lands, but you fell for that human regardless. I believe the human saying is "The heart wants what the heart wants".'_**

_'And why, since you know everything about me, did **I** fall for her?'_ Sesshomaru argued angrily.

The voice sighed exasperated and said **_'Sesshomaru you know very clearly why, honestly you ate being quite the stubborn bastard_.'_ _**

Sesshomaru growled at the comment. _'Answer me!' _If his Instinct had a face it would be a very vexed one at Sesshomaru's denial of his attraction to Kaname.

**'_She is strong, a fierce fighter and a human at that, she can go toe-to-toe with Naraku; that amazes you, she loyal, compassionate; she is family to Rin. Which are to me characteristics of a perfect mate to me.'_**

Sesshomaru ponder what his Instinct just said and realized he did think these things and shook them away those thoughts when he did.

**'_And she beautiful for human and demon standards. She has greatly matured in the past year._'_ _**the voice continued.

**'_Her fair porcelain skin, her small slender figure, with her curves in all the right places, the way the tresses of her hair falls perfectly around her small, petite face, and especially her beautiful eyes you could stare at them for a eternity and never get bored could you Sesshomaru?'_**

**'_Sesshomaru open your eyes!'_** the voice yelled.

**'_You want this girl... NO. You need this girl_.'**

Sesshomaru let the new information swirl around his head, deliberating on what the demonic voice said and replied,

_'It doesn't matter._' Sesshomaru said.

**'_Doushite?_'** the voice said perplexed.

_'She could never love me'_ Sesshomaru stated coldly.

_'For I am an demon. She is a human. A relationship will only lead to the downfall for Kaname and I. For I am cold-blooded monster she could never love me.'_

The voice growled viciously.

**_'I will not say this a second time! You are not you father and Kaname is certainly not Izayoi who couldn't protect herself, which Kaname can, and look at Rin she has follow you despite knowing you are monster that kills. And the woman that travels with InuYasha she does not seem to mind, let alone care, that his a half demon. what difference would it make since you are a full-blooded demon?'_**

Sesshomaru remain silent knowing he had a valid point.

**'_Why wouldn't she want you? You have power, status, and you can have anything you want.'_** the voice said, now sounding like a wing-man.

**'_And you think you can't have her?'_**

**'**_**At least give it a chance'** _the demonic voice continued.

By this time it was already sundown and Sesshomaru and his Instinct ended the conversation for now. The group retired to a nearby field for the night near Akemi village. Kaname was completely exhausted. _'I haven't traveled this much in such a long time, man did I get out of shape...'_ she thought sitting on a nearby log.

"Jaken."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go find firewood and build a fire."

"Yes Mi'lord, right away." Jaken took the reins of Ah-Uh and into the forest to do what he was told. Even though he was going to make Ah-Uh do all the work since he was tired.

"Rin."

"Yes Mi'lord?" Rin had her feet together and arms at her side like a soldier ready for her instructions.

"Go find food for you and your guest."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" she ran in the opposite direction Jaken went.

"Wait Rin, I'll help you!" Kaname said as she stood up to catch up with her.

Kaname look behind to glance at him to see Sesshomaru watching her leave, making eye contact. She immediately turn around and started to blush red.

When Kaname finally catch up to Rin, who already had already picked a variety of edible plants.

"Rin, how 'bout you and I go catch some fish?" Kaname asked wanting to spend more time with the girl she has grown so fond of.

"Okay I'm done picking these!" Rin got up and they both went to a nearby river, a little far from camp.

"Big Sister?"

"Yeah, Rin?"

"Are you in love with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked plain as day.

"Wa-Wait what?" Kaname replied surprised at her calmness.

"What makes you think that?"

"I dunno, maybe just the way you were looking at him and your face was turning red so... do you...?"

"N-no of course not! Me and Sesshomaru are just friends nothing more nothing less" Kaname rambled while waving her hand in defense.

_'For a little girl she's very intuitive about this sorta thing.'_ Kaname thought.

"Well okay big sister..." Rin replied slightly disappointed. For Rin, Sesshomaru and Kaname would be a great match. Sesshomaru was like a father to her, even though he would never admit it, if they were to be together Rin would have a new mommy. _'Oh well..'_ she thought dishearteningly.

Before Kaname could comfort the clearly disappointed girl, a red oni appear, about 30 ft tall came and snatch up Rin in his rough, calloused hand.

"AAAHHH, Big sister!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"My favorite, human girls."

"Rin!" Kaname yelled frighten for the girl's life. Kaname had a scowl upon her face and said,

"If you don't let her down I'll-."

"What can a puny human do to me" the oni spat, highly amused by a mere human girl threatening him.

Kaname sighed '_You asked for it_' she thought.

"Oh flame burning bright, turn into a sword of wrath!" Kaname exclaimed with her hand clasp together and shoot a huge blast of Shikigami energy at the oni. The oni was destroyed and remains fell to the ground and so did Rin.

"Rin! Are you alright?"

Rin groaned and sat up to look up Kaname.

"I think I'm all right" she replied. She tried to get up, but grunted in pain and fell back down.

"You must have sprained your ankle" Kaname turn around and bend down on her knees and said "Hop on, I'll have to carry you."

"Alright big sister, thank you for saving me again" Rin said in gratitude, remembering Kaname had saved her from Naraku a year prior, while getting on Kaname's back.

At the same time as Kaname was getting to pick up Rin, and head back to camp Sesshomaru arrived upon hearing Rin's screams. He stood still and survey the area.

"Sesshomaru" Kaname whispered.

Sesshomaru looked toward Kaname waiting for her explanation on why Rin was screaming. Him knowing already what has happen based on the demon flesh on the ground and the high spiritual energy in Kaname dissipating in her. It was obvious Rin was attacked and Kaname saved her, but he was compelled to ask what has happen to see if she would lie to him for some reason.

As if reading his mind she said looking at her feet "There was a demon that attack Rin, in short I killed it before you came."

Satisfied with her answer he replied with:

"Hmm, impressive for a human" Sesshomaru mused with a smirk.

Kaname blushed from the compliment.

"Thanks... It's nothing." Kaname finally looked up to him.

"Lets' go."

"O-okay."

The two walked back to camp in silence, by this time Rin was already fast asleep upon Kaname's back.

**'_Now is the best time to act.' _**Sesshomaru's demon insisted suddenly making an appearance.

When the trio made it back to camp Kaname lay down Rin next to the fire to stay warm. Jaken was already fast asleep laying upon Ah-Uh. Kaname took a sideways glance at Sesshomaru to see him staring at her.

"Kaname"

"Yeah?.." '_Oh Kami what is he going to say to me?'_

Sesshomaru contemplated on what to say... but decided against it and decided to speak upon the matter the following day. So instead he walked over before her, in turn closing the distance between them. So close that Kaname had to strain her neck to see his earnest face. Kaname face turn a light shade of red by the close contact.

"Here." Sesshomaru whispered taking off his mokomoko and putting it around Kaname's shoulders to keep warm from the chilly night.

Before she could say her appreciation he swiftly walked to a nearby tree and jump on the highest branch to rest himself for the evening.

Kaname stood in shock and smile an affectionate smile and spoke quietly, but loud enough to make sure he can hear her clearly.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." and walked over toward Rin to sleep for the night.

Up in the tree Sesshomaru's instinct was very please with him.

**_'Smooth, told you would win her over.'_ **he said very smugly. Sesshomaru answer with a "hmm."

_'Tomorrow most definitely... I **will** ask her.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

I wanted to be more original with Sesshomaru's Instinct since I've seen a lot of fan-fiction stories saying it's like a inner demon. And I thought how can he have a inner demon when he is already a full demon. So I call him a instinct. He's is more in control unlike other fics where he is more barbaric and wild; Like what he is called he wants to act on his "Instinct" instead of thoroughly thinking it through like are favorite taiyoukai would. Remember Sesshomaru and his Instinct both think the sames things, yet have different mindsets, and also they can disagree on how to act on certain things like Kaname for example ^.^

Please Review and tell me what you think! (^.^)


	6. Chapter 5: May I court you?

Chapter 5 is up enjoy!

**A/N:** A heads up the number 10 symbolizes perfection in the Chinese culture but i changed it around to fit the story. I hope I made Sesshomaru in character I was worried about that. Review and let me know. (^.^)

**DISCLAIMER: **I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would If I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter five**:** May I court you ?

* * *

><p>It is a beautiful morning.<p>

A ethereal and exquisite scenery. The sun was radiantly shining. The lush colors of red,green, and gold leaves was blowing in the wind in the trees. Yes, it was indeed a beautiful morning. It was the perfect day for Sesshomaru because it was going to be the day that he would ask Kaname's permission to court her.

There left only one question.

_'How?'_

**'_How about the direct approach?'_**

It was mid-morning and everyone has already awoken and eaten breakfast; Kaname already given Sesshomaru back his mokomoko, and started back their trek to Kaede Village. As the previous day Sesshomaru was leading in the front with Rin siting on Ah-Uh with Kaname walking beside them. And finally, Jaken in the back. Rin was, as usual, talking up Kaname with Jaken telling her to shut up for annoying Lord Sesshomaru yet again. Sesshomaru couldn't reprimand Jaken because he was to entrance in his subconscious conversation.

_'NO, being to aggressive might scare her away'_ Sesshomaru thought back.

**_'I'm not going to let you act like some mutt begging for attention.'_**

Sesshomaru internally growled at the insult.

_'Then I would like to hear your opinion on the matter'_

**_'Get rid of Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Uh; this is a private affair, it does not need an audience; we shall be blunt and aggressive like the taiyoukai that we are in asking for her courtship.'_**

_'Hm'_ was all Sesshomaru replied.

And with that the conversation ended. The day continued normally, but Kaname was getting weird vibes from Sesshomaru though. He would send sideways glances to her and and when they made eye contact he turn away. It was unnerving for Kaname to say the least.

_'It's properly nothing'_. Kaname thought shrugging it off. Unknowingly shrugging off her future is going to dramatically change forever.

* * *

><p>It was now mid-afternoon, and the group was a little ways from Kaede Village.<p>

"Jaken."

"Yes Mi'Lord." Jaken said ready to do his Lord's orders.

"Take Rin and Ah-Uh and go."

Kaname heart clenched in her chest. Kaname was internally shaking in her shoes by nervousness.

_'This mean Sesshomaru and I will be all alone... Is he doing this on purpose..?'_

By the time Kaname snapped back to reality Jaken had taken the reins to Ah-Uh and flew off in the sky to do what their Lord had requested.

"Kaname" Sesshomaru started.

"Yes?" Kaname replied nervously.

"Come."

"Alright" Kaname said warily, confused at Sesshomaru's behavior.

Sesshomaru and Kaname started walking the trail to their destination in silence side by side, until Kaname interrupted the silence by saying this:

"Umm.. is there anything you wanted to talk to me about since you sent Rin and Jaken away?"

Sesshomaru stop to stare at Kaname. Gold orbs facing dark brown ones.

Sesshomaru had two choices at this point. One: Listen to his Instinct and go in for the kill. Two: Be a lovesick puppy who shall beg for her. Instead he took option three: Go in go for the kill, yet be completely be courteous and respectable towards her.

"I will be frank and honest in what I'm about to ask you. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru with fortitude.

Now he was freaking Kaname out even more. _'What could he possibly want to ask of me? He sounds so serious about it.'_

"Ok what is it?"

"I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands and current Inu no Taisho, am asking for you permission to court you."

Kaname's heart jumped all the way to her throat. She learn in her history class that in Feudal time courting was the equivalent to "dating" which lead to marriage.

"You want m-my w-what?" Kaname stuttered incredulously still not believing what she just heard.

Sesshomaru smirked at Kaname's expression and the increased rate of her heart when he finally asked her. _'How charming'_

"I said may I have your permission to court you; I shall not repeat myself again."

Kaname fiddle with her fingers,blushing at the situation and said,

"I d-don't understand why you of all p-people would want someone like me, I-I thought you despise human."

"That is irrelevant; I choose you. So what is your answer?" As he said this he took steps close the distance between them. Like the previous night Kaname had to crane her neck to face Sesshomaru. Kaname already flush red face deepen, she took a step back with her hands to his chest and look down to hide her embarrassment.

_'He's asking to court me so that means he like me...? right...?'_

Kaname look up to face Sesshomaru and said with question expectantly "Ok... "**what if"** I said yes to these courting thing what's next?", putting emphasis on 'courting thing'. History class didn't teach everything on the details of the subject.

**_'See "what_ if"_ it is still a possibility.'_ **Sesshomaru's instinct boasted.

"Sesshomaru…?" Kaname said.

Sesshomaru snapped back into reality a bit distracted because of his Instinct. He turn back to Kaname.

" "**If**" you were to agree to the courtship then I must place a courting mark on your neck."

Dead silence.

Kaname gave a look that said "Are you you kidding me?" As if reading her mine, and also the fact that he can smell the immense disbelief coming off of her and replied with, "I am very much serious; by me placing a courting mark on you it leaves my scent on you sending a warning to other males, youkais or humans, that you are taken." putting great emphasis on the word "taken. "Then I must present to you 10 gifts to complete the courtship."

Kaname gave a perplexed look.

"Why must you give me 10 gifts? And why particularly 10?"

"When an inu-youkai courts, he present his intended with ten different gifts, it is simply tradition in our culture and tradition. Why the number 10, it symbolizes perfection. In addition to that, if the female is to reject even one of the present gifts, the courtship is off. The two will lead their own lives. But if none of the gifts are rejected then the next step is the ceremony."

Kaname stood there letting the new information sink in her brain relaying over every little bit. _'At least it's romantic with the gifts being 10 which symbolizes perfection in your love life._'

"So basically you're trying to win me over with gifts?" Kaname said teasingly.

Sesshomaru responded with a simple "Yes"

Kaname chucked at his simple answer '_For a guy who doesn't speak much he sure says a lot'_

"What is it that amuses you?" Sesshomaru asked, roused at what she could be possibly laughing at.

"Oh nothing, oh yeah! You said something about a ceremony. What ceremony? Well never mind let's just focus on the present." Kaname said getting over her amusement and getting back to the situation at hand.

"We must since we are being rudely interrupted" Sesshomaru said cooly seemingly not only talking to Kaname.

"Huh? By who?" Kaname said puzzled she didn't sense an aura anywhere nearby.

"Come out of your hiding or I will rip your prying eyes out." Sesshomaru growled.

Then the tress started rustling with a figure appearing from the nearby forest.

Kaname gasped at the last person she thought she would see in that very moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC... review=love!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 6: HE MIGHT AS WELL BE!

Chapter 6 is up! Sorry the update is late again but when you see the blue screen pop up on your computer, you'll get heart attack too (O.O)

**DISCLAIMER: **I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would If I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter six: HE MIGHT AS WELL BE!

* * *

><p><em>"Come out of your hiding or I will rip your prying eyes out." Sesshomaru growled.<em>

_Then the trees started rustling with a figure appearing from the nearby forest. _

_Kaname gasped at the last person she thought she would see in that very moment._

"Inu- InuYasha..?" Kaname gasped tripping over his name as if to make sure if he was really there. It was definitely him. InuYasha shifted awkwardly that he was caught in a predicament of what he saw and overheard.

"InuYasha!" Kaname exclaimed leaving Sesshomaru's side and ran to embrace her dog-eared friend. Oh how she missed the hanyou! He became such a dear companion.

InuYasha gladly welcomed the embrace. Missing the girl that he became so close to; The girl from Kagome's time who played a crucial role in the defeat of Naraku and who he thought of as a little sister, but would never say it out loud of course.

"InuYasha its been way too long!" "How have you been? Where are the others? What happen with the Jewel Shards?" "Did you ever complete the Jewel?"

"Jeez, one damn question at a time! You're gonna give me a damn headache!" InuYasha exasperated while covering his very sensitive ears.

_'InuYasha sure hasn't changed has he?'_ Kaname thought warmly.

And she was right. The same old fire-rat, red kimono, the same abrasive attitude and behavior, the magnificent amber hue of his eyes, and especially the cute, koinu ears that sat upon his head that always stay vigilant.

"Alright, where is everybody?"

"Back in the village. Lucky you came when you did. Kagome got here last night. I caught your scent and well **his**..." referring to Sesshomaru bitterly, who remained silent during their reunion.

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk. A universal sign that something bad is going to happen.

"Very kind of you to finally acknowledge me **little** brother" Sesshomaru said each word dripping with poison.

**_'Why does this half-breed have to interrupt us?'_** Sesshomaru's Instinct growled.** _'He is going to take away our intended. Sesshomaru we can not let InuYasha take Kaname away just yet_.'** he continued.

_'Agreed'_ Sesshomaru thought back concurring with his Instinct.

"It's nice of you to come, but your impertinence is unwelcome." Sesshomaru said rather curtly.

"Tell someone who fucking care. I can do what I want on my land remember? Your on MY territory!" he huffed.

"InuYasha..." Kaname started, putting her hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him down, but she knew it was no use. She could feel the youki raising drastically between the two inu-brother. Kaname knew this was not going to end well. InuYasha turn to Kaname with a stern face and said "Come on, Kaname lets go back to the village."

_'THE HELL THEY WILL!' _Sesshomaru's Instinct roared. Then and there for the first time in over 200 years he took over, but only momentarily. He grabbed Kaname, bridal-style, and moved about five meters away from InuYasha, crouching down, eye continually flashing, red to gold.

"S-Sesshomaru... A-Are you al-alright?" Kaname gasped leaving Sesshomaru's grasp. She was increasingly getting more worried and actually getting a little bit scared of Sesshomaru's behavior.

_'What is going on with Sesshomaru he looked really **angry** when InuYasha tried to take me away.'_

InuYasha then turn into a fighting stance knowing he clearly had a fight on his hands. He put his hand on the hilt of his Tessaiga. Clearly surprise at Sesshomaru's reaction.

_'I've rarely ever seen Sesshomaru get so angry, only a handful of times, but this...'_

"She will not being going anywhere" Sesshomaru stated, his temper igniting to dangerous heights.

"If you're askin' for a fight, you'll gladly get one" InuYasha fumed, Tessaiga out and ready to go. Kaname was really getting worried._ 'I got to stop them from getting physical. What should I do?'_ Sesshomaru unsheathe Tokijin getting ready to strike before...

"STOP!" Kaname yelled. Standing in front of Sesshomaru, arms wide out if only that could protect InuYasha.

"Please don't fight." Kaname said. The brothers visually relaxed and lowered their swords, but still in battle mode in case the other instigated a fight.

"I think it would be best to go with InuYasha for awhile" Kaname said, timidly looking into his eyes.

A flicker of emotion flashed on Sesshomaru's face, but it quickly went away.

Dejection.

"Doushite?" Sesshomaru asked, his head down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Well, I haven't seen my others friends. I would like to see them again after all this time."

**'_If she wants to go, then we must let he_r'** Sesshomaru's Instinct lamented, but Sesshomaru still wanted to press on.

"You have yet to give me an answer, Kaname" Sesshomaru replied.

Realizing that she didn't, she knew she would have to give him an answer soon, but... maybe just not today.

"Sesshomaru" Kaname started. "I don't know how to answer you just yet, but give me a couple of days to think about it."

"Think about it! What is there to think about?" InuYasha screamed. '_Why does she have to think about? She can't have feelings for Sesshomaru of all people!'_

Sesshomaru started to growl a warning letting him know that he's treading on dangerous territory. While Kaname gave InuYasha a pleading look to understand... and keep his mouth shut.

InuYasha got the message (surprisingly) and he sheathes his sword and put his hands in his sleeves and look away and replied with his signature "Feh."

Sesshomaru gave a defeated sigh, "If that is what you wish then so be it" as he sheathe his sword.

Sesshomaru and Kaname went into a state of perusal. They didn't want to miss a single feature of each other. The luster shine of his sliver hair and her radiant brown eyes. The two knew they would see each other rather soon, but... to be away from that other person without exactly knowing their feelings for you would be hard on anyone. Kaname's and Sesshomaru's last thought was...

_'I'll miss you.'_

And with that last thought he form into a ball of light flew up in the air and left in the opposite direction of Kaede Village. Leaving Kaname in a state of longing.

"Kaname you and I got to talk."

Kaname snapped back into the present and turn her head slightly to face InuYasha "Okkk, about what?" She asked meekly.

"Do you seriously gotta ask? About that damn brother of mind of course! Are you serious 'bout him?"

"Well I don't know" Kaname replied shyly now facing him, not really knowing what to say.

"I don't know actually what I feel for him.."

InuYasha almost collapsed right then and there from what he was hearing. _'WHAT SHE FEELS FOR HIM?' 'She shouldn't be feeling ANYTHING!'_

"**Look** Kaname, I don't know what Sesshomaru told you, but he is a cold, arrogant bastard. He's probably using you; you'll get hurt in the end."

Kaname flinched at his remarks of Sesshomaru. _'How can he say that?'_

"InuYasha, you don't know that; he's been really kind to me-."

"**KIND** to you!" he interjected. That bastard is far from kind! He tried to kill me over my fucking sword! MORE THAN ONCE!"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING HIM A BASTARD!" Kaname screamed, while stamping her foot down; she was thoroughly pissed off.

"InuYasha was aghast._ 'She's **defending** him..."_

"YOU MAKE IT SOUNDS LIKE AS THOUGH THE MOST EVIL PERSON IN THE WORLD HIMSELF ASK TO COURT ME!

"AFTER NARAKU, HE MIGHT AS WELL BE!"

She gasped.

"H-How could you say that?" Kaname said voice now cracking. "Is he really that bad?" Kaname whimpered, tears now threatening to leave her eyes._ 'Maybe... maybe he's right, who knows someone better then there own siblings?' 'But I still don't want it to be true.'_

"Kaname, I'm just tryin' to look out for you 'kay" InuYasha said gustily, with his hands in his sleeves again.

"I know, InuYasha" Kaname responded lackadaisically.

_'If this is how InuYasha gonna react then how will the others?'_

As if reading her mind InuYasha asked "How are you going to tell the others this?"

"I'll tell Kagome and Sango. I don't know how I'll tell Miroku or even Shippo."

"Well you can't tell 'em just standing in the damn forest all day, 'bout time we leave." _'I want to get **his stench** of me'_ InuYasha added mentally. InuYasha crotch down to pick her up.

"I can walk you know" Kaname said dryly.

"Keh, I know that, but it will be faster this way."

"All right then." she replied still a little hesitant to get on his back.

After Kaname was secure on InuYasha's back, he immediately flew into the sky to head to 'home away from home'.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru return to the forest near Tsuzumi village where he first saw Kaname.<p>

"_Damn that, InuYasha_" Sesshomaru's Instinct growled.

Sesshomaru started to reminisce about Kaname's presence. Her eyes, her voice, and the serene face she make when she sleeps. _'I have affection for this girl. That is obvious now.'_ Even though they were together for a short time after their reunion and would be reunited to hear Kaname's decision in a matter of days, but when you see your intended mate you never want to leave her side.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" a little girl yelled.

Ah-Uh landed gracefully a few meters away with Jaken and Rin with their catch of a deer.

"Lord Sesshomaru where ever did you go? It took us some time to find you!" Jaken squawked.

Rin climbed off Ah-Uh's back and ran right in front of Sesshomaru.

"Look Mi'Lord! Look at all the fish we catch! Rin exclaimed while holding up several fairly large salmons.

Sesshomaru responded with "Hmm."

Rin made a very pleased look. She looked around and see that Kaname was no where in sight.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Big Sister?" Rin roused curiously.

"She left to that village" he replied stoically.

"Good riddance." Jaken interjected getting the deer down from Ah-Uh 's back with difficultly. Jaken turn to see Sesshomaru giving him a death glare to be silent. Which Jaken quickly understood and bowed repeating his apologies.

"Why?"

"She wanted to leave" he replied with no emotion.

"When can we see her?"

"In due time..." he trailed off giving off a hint of sadness.

"Can we see her tomorrow?"

"NO."

Rin was thoroughly confuse now. Sesshomaru **never** said no to her. Sesshomaru always seem to spoil Rin in a way. Rin decided to not further question her Lord on the matter any further. She knew that he cared for Kaname and would see her "in due time" like he said.

Alright Lord Sesshomaru." Rin jubilantly said. She walk away to prepare the fish for dinner and later to pick flowers for her Big Sister.

As Rin walked away, leaving an amused Taiyoukai. '_Smart pup'_ Sesshomaru's Instinct mused. Sesshomaru gladly agreed too.

* * *

><p>InuYasha and Kaname arrived at Kaede Village, stopping in front of her hut.<p>

"InuYasha!" a fox-child chimed.

"Where you run of to?" the child continued.

"Lets' say I found someone" InuYasha said knowingly. He put Kaname down to face Shippo.

_'Will he remember me after all this time?'_ Kaname thought.

Shippo looked up towards Kaname.

"Remember me?"

Shippo sniffed the air wondering who was the strange girl... who clothes is similar to Kagome's futuristic clothing. Then it dawn on him on who exactly who she was.

"Kaname!" Shippo screamed jumping at her; So hard it made her fall down. Shippo crying his eyes out.

"W-We thought y-you didn't ma-make it b-back home. K-Kagome couldn't f-find you in her time. I-I thought we would never see you again" Shippo blubbered.

Kaname was happy to see her little kitsune friend again. Shippo always reminded Kaname of her little brother, Takei, the way both pull pranks on Kaname.

"I thought I never see you guys again either." Kaname brought Shippo's crying face to her's. "I'm glad I'm back."

"Yeah Shippo cried like a baby when you left" InuYasha interjected.

"I DID NOT!" Shippo screamed.

"DID TOO YA BRAT" InuYasha retorted.

"I DID NOT! I am a respectable adult!" Shippo said smugly while crossing his arms, even though he hasn't pasted his first century yet.

"Respectable my ass!" InuYasha said, hitting Shippo on his head leaving a rather large bump.

"OWW! Kagome! InuYasha being mean to me!" Shippo whined.

"InuYasha" Kagome said in her sweet voice. InuYasha knew what was coming. The dreaded s-

"SIT BOY!"

The necklace's luminescent light shined and InuYasha face planted into the ground.

"Why you do that Kagome?" Kagome came out of Kaede's hut with an agitated face,

"InuYasha, you know I'm tryin' to study why are you bullyin- " Kagome stop mid-sentence when she say Kaname. Her mouth in a form of an 'o'. Kaname stood up from the ground and let Shippo down.

"Kagome it been so lo-" Kaname was cut off when she was suddenly hugged by a crying Kagome.

" Oh' Kaname! I've miss you so much! Where have you been?"

"Hai, I could say the same thing" Kaname replied returning the hug from the miko. Kaname pulled from Kagome's embrace.

"Now it's time for me to ask some questions. "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"They left a few days ago to exterminate a rat youkai infestation."

"Oh" Kaname said disappointed at the delay to see Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah there was some rat youkai causin' trouble, but I had to **stay** here to wait for Kagome to get back from her time" InuYasha huffed said still on the ground.

Kagome made an irked face and said "Sorry InuYasha" she said sarcastically, clearly annoyed. "But I have to go back **sometimes**."

"To do those damn test of yours?" Jeez its seems like you enjoy those things."

"Those** things** are important!" Kagome shouted hands on her hips as she stared down at InuYasha.

"Not nearly as important to find the rest of the jewel shards!" InuYasha retorted.

"Jewel Shards?" Kaname exclaimed. "Didn't you collect the ones Naraku had?"

The two stop arguing for a moment and looked toward Kaname. "After you left, we went to collect Naraku's remains. When we went back to the battlefield his body wasn't there. The jewels shards couldn't be found. We look high and low but I couldn't sense them anywhere, up until about a month later I sense the jewel. One of the demon from Naraku's body was still alive and broke free and took off with the jewel without us noticing at all."

"You won't believe what happen next!" InuYasha jumped in as he shot off from the ground. "Kagome shot her arrow to destroy the demon like usually, but the arrow shot the jewel in short the jewel broke **again**." InuYasha growled while glaring at Kagome remembering the aggravating experience .

"I said I was sorry! It's don't like I did it on purpose and besides now we have the majority of the Jewel now."

"Yeah after we had to collect em' all over again" InuYasha fumed.

"Yeah! Kagome right InuYasha!" Shippo said defending his surrogate mother while jumping on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Keh, whatever wench." InuYasha quipped.

"**Sit Boy**!"

And again InuYasha's face planted to the ground.

"Come on Kaname we have some catching up to do" Kagome said ushering her to come inside of the hut, forgetting about InuYasha.

Kaname enter the hut followed by Shippo and they all sit down.

"Where's Kaede? Isn't she around?" Kaname inquired.

"She left to heal people in Rindo Village; Seems like a nasty virus is spreading they didn't have a healer so they sent for her. Kaede left this morning. InuYasha said she would be here by tomorrow morning."

"Oh all right then."

"First off how did you get here? It couldn't be Utsugi since she passed away." Kagome said.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was in my shed in the shrine looking for supplies for a festival. I fall in a hole and when I came to I was in the forest."

"I see."

"Where have you been then?" I've been searching all over for you in the Tokyo area but I couldn't find you or the Kururugi Shine."

"Same here but I was looking in the eastern Yamanashi area. That's where I live."

"No wonder I couldn't find you! Great! so we don't leave too far from each other."

Kaname and Kagome continued talking about school and the feudal era, reminiscing about their adventures from the year past. Shippo long fall asleep because he didn't want to hear any girl talk and InuYasha in a nearby tree taking a nice, light nap. Then the conversation got turn onto boys...

"You know how my friends are, It's like they live off of my love life. They think InuYasha is my bad-boy boyfriend who is possessive and a two-timer, and only thinks about himself." Kagome said exasperated.

Kaname chuckled "Well you did describe InuYasha when they ask if you had a guy" "So are you guys together?" Kaname said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Kagome's already blush deepen "O-of course don't!" she said in denial.

"Kagome" Kaname started "It's so obvious you and InuYasha belong together."

"It's doesn't matter..." Kagome responded gustily. "He's still in love with Kikyou."

"I honestly don't think so 'Gome" Kaname said reassuringly.

"Well enough of my love life" Kagome said wanting to change the subject.

"It's been a year now, did you snag hottie?" Kagome said flirtatiously.

"You could say that..." Kaname said trailing off thinking of Sesshomaru. His amber eyes, his chisel face, his's tall statue, and his-

"Hey Kaname!"

"Huh? What?" Kaname said confused snapping out of her's state of reverie.

"Kaname where you go? You were lost in thought about something... or maybe **someone**?

"N-no it's don't like that" Kaname stammered.

"The look on your face says otherwise" Kagome in a singing voice.

"Come on, tell me who the guy is."

"I don't know, you'll think its stupid." '_and morally wrong'_ Kaname added dryly in her head.

"No I won't! Come on Kaname tell me please!" Kagome pressed on.

Kaname closed her eyes and said solemnly:

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome eyes grew to the shape of saucers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

_**A/N: And there's your update ^.^ Hope you enjoy the extra long chapter!I thought it was pretty obvious on who tho mystery figure was, like come on who else would it be XD! And Kaname little brother Takei, he'll pop up later in the story. Remember Review=Love!**_


	8. Chapter 7: HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

**A/N: Chapter 7 is up! A thank you to MoonDancer89 for reviewing You get a chibi Kaname plushie! Also to Sakuramiki for getting me out of writing rut, you get a chibi Sesshomaru plushie! (^.^)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would If I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'  
><em>

Chapter seven: HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

* * *

><p><em>"No I won't! Come on Kaname tell me please!" Kagome pressed on.<em>

_Kaname closed her eyes and said solemnly,_

_"Sesshomaru."_

_Kagome's eyes grew to the shape of saucers._

Sounds of laughter filled the hut and the surrounding area. Even waking up Shippo and InuYasha from their sweet slumber.

_'Well I wasn't expecting that reaction' _Kaname thought while sweat dropping.

"OH WOW! Kaname - you're funny" Kagome said in between her laughs.

"But really who's the guy?" she said while wiping away a few tears.

"Umm, Kagome I was serious."

Kagome sat upright. _'She can't be for real could she?'_

"Do you **like** him?", she said in disbelief.

'I don't k-know what I feel for him just yet" Kaname trailed off.

"Kaname you've hardly spent any time with him though" Kagome said baffled.

"Keh" InuYasha said as he entered the hut.

"More than enough actually" he said knowingly.

"What do you mean, InuYasha?" Kagome said getting more confused.

"InuYasha! I told you I would tell Kagome!" Kaname yelled agitated.

"Tell me what? Don't leave me out the loop here!" Kagome said very bemused.

Kaname was prepare to tell Kagome about the whole "Sesshomaru courting situation", but for it to happen so suddenly instead of subtly like she had hoped...

Kaname took a deep breath and look dead into Kagome's eyes and said earnestly, "Kagome, Sesshomaru asked to court me."

"What! Are you kidding me? Sesshomaru!", not believing what she was hearing.

"She's tellin' the truth. I was a witness and I still don't believe it" InuYasha said as he sat down.

"And you didn't tell me!" Kagome shouted.

"Kaname wanted to tell you herself **not** me" InuYasha shot back.

"Guys, stop yelling at each other!" Kaname interjected them. _'This is not how I wanted it to turn out.'_

Kagome face Kaname and said very concern, "How long ago was this?"

"He asked me a few hours ago" she replied.

"Did you give him your answer?" Kagome continued.

"I said I would think about, because **somebody - **directing it to InuYasha- came and almost start a fight" Kaname said very peeved. _'Had to come and ruin a good moment' _InuYasha just rolled his eyes; not caring at all.

"Kaname, I think you should reject his courtship" Kagome said suddenly interrupting Kaname's thoughts.

Kaname's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She knew InuYasha was going to disapprove, but not Kagome; she was the matchmaker who loves love. Kaname thought she was going to be happy for her.

"Wha-" Kaname said incredulously.

"Kaname, you're like my imouto, I've seen what he's like and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I already said that", InuYasha muttered to himself.

"Kagome, I've also seen what he's like, and I don't think you understand.I think it would be wrong of me to say no when Sesshomaru been nothing but kind to me. I know he seems heartless and cold, but I know there is a heart under all that ice" Kaname pleaded to try to convinces Kagome.

"I'm done hearing all this fucking bullshit!" InuYasha got up and stop in front of the bamboo curtain._ 'She still doesn't get it...'_

"InuYasha" Kagome said with warning.

InuYasha did a complete 180 turn to Kaname, brows furrowed, steams coming out of his ears, and with a very agitated look.

"Kaname why can't you get it through your thick head! SESSHOMARU. IS. NOT. FOR. YOU!"

"WHY InuYasha?" Kaname retorted as she shot off from the ground.

"I know you dislike Sesshomaru, but he's your brother; what did he do to make you **despise** him so much?"

"HE ABANDON ME THAT'S WHAT!"

Kaname gasped, her hand covering her mouth, _'Did Sesshomaru really...?'_

InuYasha was now facing the door, his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I was just a kid and he left me to die... So Kaname, when I tell you he'll hurt you, **he will.**" InuYasha then lifted the bamboo curtain and left to get some space; leaving Kagome and Kaname.

"Oh InuYasha.." Kagome said breaking the tense silence.

Kaname turn her head slightly to look back to Kagome.

"Is what he said true, 'Gome?"

"Yeah, I learn over time about what happen between them. When InuYasha's mother died, InuYasha sought out Sesshomaru, his only living family member, but turn his back on him. InuYasha hardly talks about."

Kaname didn't want to believe Sesshomaru would abandon his little brother, and a child at that! It never occur to Kaname that would happen since he took such good care of Rin, but not his **own** brother?

"Kagome what do you think about all this?" Now fully facing her, lifting her hands upward.

"Well Kaname, I can see you like Sesshomaru." The shikigami girl started to blush, "**a lot**." I'm happy for you and if you think Sesshomaru isn't that bad, how can I not be happy for you two?" Kagome stood up to hug Kaname, which Kaname gladly appreciated.

"Thanks Kaggie, I needed that", as she pull away from Kagome's grasp.

"I should go and look for InuYasha; try to calm him down."

"Okay, I'll go see what Shippo up to."

"Alright." Kagome agreed.

The two left the hut to do what they set out to do.

* * *

><p>Kaname was wandering the village in search of Shippo.<p>

The sound of village men working vigorously in the fields, the women doing typical house chores and preparing for tonight's supper, and the joyous sound of children playing filled the air.

_'Children playing... I wonder if Shippo is with the village children.'_

Kaname then turn the corner to see Shippo surround by children. He was showing off his "Art of Transformation."

"Wow Shippo!" one village girl of six years of age said, "You look just like Mister Dog man!"

"Yep, it's easy once you know how to do it" Shippo said as "InuYasha."

Shippo then noticed Kaname with her hands on her hips with a knowing smile; her head slightly tilted.

"Guys, I gotta go" Shippo said puffing back to his little kitsune-self. The children moan and groan, but gave in to go back to their respected homes.

"Bye-bye Shippo!" the same girl waved as she walked away, with Shippo waving back.

Shippo walked towards Shippo with his hands behind his back knowing he'll be reprimanded for what he did.

Kaname walked to meet Shippo halfway and bent down to the ball's of her feet to Shippo's height.

"Shippo?"

"Yes Kaname?"

"You know you're not suppose to imitate InuYasha."

"I know... but I'm able to completely imitate InuYasha without my tail showing and voice sound just like him!" he gloated.

"That great Shippo! but know demons are after him because they know he possesses the majority of the jewel, so if you pretend to be InuYasha-

"-then the demons will come after me and no one wants to see me get hurt" Shippo mocked, hand folded across his chest while rolling his eyes.

_'I've heard it thousand times. InuYasha doesn't even own the jewel; it belongs to Kagome.'_

"Good" Kaname said, "Now that you understand that, how about you and I go collect chestnuts like we use to back in the day?"

Shippo's face brighten up "Yeah, let's go!" he exclaimed as he started to drag Kaname by her hand as he ran as fast as his little fox feet could take him.

"Shippo! Slow down!" Kaname yelped, as Shippo continue to ventured into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaname?"<p>

"Yes, Shippo?" Kaname said.

The duo was in InuYasha's forest in search of chestnuts; Shippo looking on one side of a small tree while Kaname looked on the other.

"Well um.. I.. I kinda overheard you and InuYasha arguing..."

Kaname stopped what she was doing and said sadly, "you did, did you?" _'I wouldn't want Shippo to hear something like that'_

"Yeah, but Kaname, I'm with you when you said Sesshomaru isn't that bad."

"You do?" she said, very surprised to hear that. _'Shippo barely had any contact with Sesshomaru as far as I know.. has he?'_

"Hai" Shippo said with a head nod. "Before we meet you we- referring to the rest of the group- meet an young otter demon. His name was Kanta. Shippo continued to explain what happen with Kanta and his situation; how his father head was cut off and that if you reattach the head before the body dies, he could come back to life.

"But when Kanta tried to reattach the head it didn't work. Sesshomaru was nearby. Sesshomaru brought back Kanta's father (with some convincing) with his sword, Tensaiga."

"Sesshomaru's sword can do that?" Kaname exclaimed.

"Yep, you didn't know that? The Tensaiga can bring people back from the dead."

_'So that's what the sword does, hmm I've never seen him use it though'_ Kaname thought, as the image of the Tensaiga on Sesshomaru's left hip appeared in her head._ 'I should ask Sesshomaru about that the next time I see him.' _

"But Kaname, Sesshomaru didn't have to bring Kanta's father back, yeah I had to plead a little, but He still **chose** to save him; to me that's saying something."

"Well, thank you for telling me that story, Shippo. It makes me feel a lot better."

"All in a day's work you know" Shippo replied, rather proudly; hands on his hips, his head raise up high.

_'I sometimes forget that Shippo is actually **older** than me. He can be kinda mature when he wants to be' _she though fondly.

Suddenly the sound of a pain-filled, gut-wrenching scream filled the air; birds scattering in the air from the booming noise.

Kaname shot up from the ground, as did Shippo, to face the direction of the screams.

"Wha-What was that?" Shippo stuttered.

Kaname close her eyes to concentrate on the aura of the voice; _'It's a demon. It sounds hurt, but I also sense...'_

"Kaname, I sense another demonic aura; a fairly strong one too around the other demon." Shippo said frighten, completing Kaname's thoughts.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The voice was high-pitch. It must be a woman.

"Shippo I'll go try to help her, you go get Kagome and InuYasha" she said, as she started to jog in the direction of the screams.

"But, Kaname it could be dangerous what if-"

"Just go Shippo! I'll be fine!" Kaname shouted as she started to go into a full sprint as the woman screamed again. Shippo started run on all fours to go get his friends for help.

* * *

><p>Kaname was running as fast as her legs could take her, becoming more and more breathless as she ran. Kaname then heard the woman scream again. She brush past the shrubs and bushes into a wide, circular clearing to see..<p>

_**TBC...**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry for all the late updates, but I have a plan for the summer! I will update three times in July! They will be shorter than they have been lately 2,000 words or less(_**but hey more updates!), **_ an update in early-mid August, and a grand slam of a chapter in September 18, the one year anniversary of this story ( I have that chapter all plan out I know you're gonna love it! \(^.^)/ The next time I'll update it will be early July! As always leave review they motivate me, review=love! **_


	9. Chapter 8: My name is Miyako

Chapter 8 is up! Enjoy! (^.^) I would have updated Sunday but I was to busy watching the BET Awards which was awesome!

**A/N**: To the anonymous review last chapter or anyone else who's been wondering I know it took me _**forever**_ for Miroku and Sango to come in the story, but I wanted it to be like the game when Miroku and Sango popped in later so sorry time a 100 for those who wanted them to come in early I love to please you guys! *bow an 100 time*

**DISCLAIMER: **I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would If I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_Chapter eight: _My name is Miyako

* * *

><p><em>Kaname was running as fast as her legs could take her, becoming more and more breathless as she ran. Kaname then heard the <em>_woman scream again. She brush past the shrubs and bushes into a wide, circular clearing to see..._

A young girl, 15, years of age at the most, wounded; who seem to be unconscious, with gashes across her arms, legs, and a few small ones on her petite face; blood still pouring out of her body. The girl had a pair of triangular cat ears on top of her head. She was in the clutches of what looked to be a spider demon?

"Hey!"

The demon turn to Kaname, in that instant Kaname sent a big orb of shikigami its way. The spider demon stumbled back, but did not loose he's grip he had on the girl. The demon was facing Kaname; completely enraged. In doing so Kaname had a better look at it.

_'That thing looks like it came out of a monster movie' _Kaname thought in fear and disbelief.

The spider demon wasn't like any demon she has ever seen before. It was roughly seven feet tall. He had a fairly small head with horns on both side of his temple, narrow, slit, green eyes, and small, space-out, razor-sharp teeth, and a hunched over humanoid torso. It had the regular features of a spider: eight arms and legs, a usually color of jet-black, hair all over its body, but it had four sharp spikes on his back, two arms on each side of his torso, the top arms had three pincers while the bottom had two and so did he legs.

"How dare you, you insolent wench attack me, the great shogun, Yuu, of the supreme Jorōgumo!" the angered demon bellowed.

_'Whore spider... I've only heard legends about her in history class, to think she's real.. but in the Feudal Era anything's possible.'_

"I don't care about that, release the girl!"

The demon sneered. "Now why would I do that when this girl" he's hold on the girl tighten, "has a shard of the Shikon no Tama?" He then proceed to take one of his many limbs to rip the shard from the girl's right arm. The girl's eyes shot open, hissing in pain, to reveal emerald-green eyes. Yuu then toss the girl to the side where she could die. Kaname's eyes widen as he tossed the girl like a rag doll. Kaname looked closer at the girl.. _'is that a tail?...'_

"O' flame burning bright..." Kaname chanted. The shikigami symbol appeared below her feet; the outline of Kaname's body turning a fiery red. "..turn into a sword of wrath!" she shouted as the shikigami energy engulfed the spider.

"AAAHH!" he screeched in pain. The attack singe of his limbs on his torso. "Got'cha" Kaname said victoriously.

"Not so fast onna" Yuu said.

Before Kaname's very eyes his arms started to slowly regenerate back to their original state.

"I am the general for a reason" Yuu continued mockingly, his arms fully regenerated.

"Hardly, when you have a jewel shard, you overgrown insect" Kaname said rolling her eyes.

Yuu narrowed his eyes in disdain._ 'This onna dare mock me? She is a strange one and with a strange power I've never seen before.. she could be useful to Milady.'_

"We'll see about that girl" Simultaneously he use the shard's power and extended his arms to strike Kaname, when..

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" a familiar man yelled, clad in a red kimono, slashing through the arachnids' arms.

"InuYasha!" Kaname exclaimed. Said person landed gracefully next to her, "You sure know how to come and save the day"

"Feh, it's nothing, we still have this spider to deal with" InuYasha said.

"Where's Kagome and Shippo? and that girl?" Kaname inquired not seeing her friends or that girl.

"While I was distracting the demon they took the girl back to the village to fix her up." InuYasha then had a tick on the side of his head. "Why did you come here all alone?" "YOU IDIOT!" he screamed the last part.

"I WANTED TO HELP THAT GIRL!" Kaname screamed back. _'I thought we were done with all this fighting' _ Kaname though incredulously.

"Of all people to save it had to be a-" InuYasha didn't finish that thought as he grabbed Kaname and dodge the spider demon attack, knocking the wind out of Kaname as she was held by InuYasha in mid-air.

"My apologies for interrupting your petty quarreling, **half-breed**, but I'll take my leave" Yuu said as InuYasha descended to the ground.

"Not with that jewel shard you got!" InuYasha said irritated. Kaname tugged on InuYasha's haori and whispered "InuYasha with the shard he can regenerate" InuYasha nodded and drawn out his sword and pointed his blade to Yuu, poised for action.

"Guess we hit'em hard" InuYasha said. "and fast" Kaname added. Their eyes met, both had a knowing smile on what they were going to do next.

Kaname clasped her hand together; her aura turning blue. She started chanting "Reveal your hidden forces shikigami.. unleash you power!" she threw her dragon-shaped shikigami in the air. The guardian roared to fulfill it master's request and surround InuYasha and his Tessaiga. "Eat this you bug! Wind Scar!" The attack engulfed the spider leaving him into a pile of ash.

"Kaname find that shard!"

"Right" Kaname searched the ground to see a small shimmer glinting in the light. She bent down to pick up the shard.

"Now that's over, lets get back to the others" Kaname said.

InuYasha crouched down. Kaname knowing her cue got onto his back and he immediately took off.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! I've miss you so much!" Kaname squealed, holding onto Sango.<p>

"I'm glad your back, Kaname!"

When InuYasha and Kaname return to the village to be greeted by none other then Sango and Miroku in front of Kaede's hut. As soon as Sango and Kaname eyes meet, a wide grin etched on both of their faces. Kaname immediately got off of InuYasha's back and rush to hug Sango with Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha in the background watching happily to see their close friends together again.

"Kagome told me you were exterminating demons and wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning" Kaname chirped.

"We manage to get rid of them quickly, and decided to come right back" Sango replied.

'Well I'm glad you did" Kaname said breaking away from Sango.

"Not tell me you already forgot me?" a familiar voice snapping Kaname out of her thoughts. Kaname looked toward the voice to see Miroku with a small smile with his arm stretched out for his hug.

"Oh' Miroku, I could never forget about you" Kaname said as she walked into Miroku's welcoming arms. "Especially when we first met, you asked me to bare you children" Kaname said looking up to Miroku, who was laughing nervously, Kaname remembering her first impression of Miroku.

"Heh, heh old habits die hard" Miroku remarked, letting Kaname go. Kaname then felt soft fur rubbing against her left leg to see Kirara looking up at her, meowing.

"And I could never forget you Kirara" Kaname mused as she bent down to pick the two-tailed demon. Kagome then walked over and put her arms around Kaname and Sango and said jubilantly "I'm happy we have our little family back together again."

"Little family?What family?" InuYasha scoffed.

Kagome gave him an exasperated look. "Don't be like that InuYasha."

InuYasha just scoffed again.

"Yeah InuYasha, Kagome right, I see all of you as a second family" Kaname said putting her two cents in.

"I'm glad you see us that way" Miroku said touch by Kaname's words. "We all do" Sango added warmly.

"Keh, Whatever" InuYasha jeered, before Kagome could say something back, Shippo left the hut and walk over to say that the girl woke up.

"Good finally we can get some information out of her" InuYasha said as he nearly ran into the hut. Everyone did a gustily sigh and follow after him. As soon as the group entered the hut they heard the girl screaming her head off, backed up against the wall of the hut with an intimidating InuYasha standing over her bombarding her with question after question. Her ears was down and her tail was shaking in fright.

"Who the hell are you?" "Why was that freak of nature after you?" Why did you have a jewel shard?" "And why the hell aren't you answering any of my questions?"

"InuYasha... sit boy" Kagome said plainly. The enchanted beads glowed as InuYasha face planted into the ground. "What was that for wench?" he screamed.

"Leave the poor girl alone, she wakes up, doesn't know where she is, and some random guy yelling at her, try to be nice will'ya!" Kagome snapped.

As Miroku and Sango tried to stop InuYasha and Kagome from ripping each other head off with Shippo in the background mumbling something about stupid adults, Kaname walked over the girl and bent down to the scared girl.

"I'm sorry about my friends. My name is Kaname" Kaname said to console the girl. The girl stare at Kaname timidly and said "You guys won't hurt me, will you?" Kaname smiled at her. "No we won't, what's your name?"

"My n-name is Miyako."

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>TBC…<strong>_**

**A/N**: And there's is your update my readers tell me what you think next update around the 18th!

FYI: Jorōgumo means binding bride or whore spider.

P.S. there is a link on my profile of the spider demon that I use if you want to check it out (^^)


	10. Chapter 9: The Arrival of Jorōgumo

Man I made this chapter hell of alot longer than I thought I would O.O and thank you all for those awesome reviews! Enjoy your chapter! (^.^)

**DISCLAIMER: **I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would If I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_Chapter nine: The Arrival of Jorōgumo_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry about my friends. My name is Kaname" Kaname said to console the girl. The girl stare at Kaname timidly and said "You guys won't hurt me, will you?" Kaname smiled at her. "No we won't, what's your name?"<em>

_"My n-name is Miyako"_

"That's a pretty name, Miyako" Kaname smiled down at her.

It was now sundown. Soon the stars will scatter the sky as they luminescent the darken earth below. Crickets chirping could be heard through the still air. The whole village was asleep except for a certain group. Inside of Kaede's hut a fire was burning, the flames licking away at the firewood; dancing within the hut. Everyone was around this fire. The sound of someone masticating on fish could be heard.

"It seems you haven't eaten in awhile" Kagome inquired.

Miyako kept on munching, but you can see that she nodded her head. She placed down the fish and starting scuffing down on a bowl of rice.

"Would'ya quit stuffing your face and tell us what happen to ya" InuYasha barked, indignantly.

Miyako narrowed her eyes at the **dog**, but decide not to retort anything back. She place the bowl down and place her hands on her lap and spoke. "I never formally introduce myself. My name is Miyako. Thank you all for you well-appreciated hospitality and the treating of my injuries" she bowed her head.

"You're very welcomed, Miyako" Kaname smiled.

"Tell us what happen to you" Miroku said as she raise her head.

Miyako's eyes glisten with sadness. She couldn't believe she let this happen. She was suppose to protect in her time of weakness, and she fail miserably.

"I was traveling with my sister, Chouko, she is five months pregnant. We were traveling to a nearby demon village to get supplies for her upcoming delivery."

"Upcoming delivery? It takes nine months for a full pregnancy" Kaname said.

"For human,yes, but women who carry demon children are only pregnant for six months" Miyako replied.

_'Huh I never knew that..' _Kaname pondered. _'I guess that's how long I'm be carrying Sesshomaru's ch- WHOA where the hell do that come from!' _A deep blush rapidly appeared on her face._ 'I can't believe I just thought that! I haven't even kiss the guy, yet I'm thinkin' about having his kid?'_

"Umm, Kaname, why are you suddenly blushing?" Shippo asked while tilting his head to the side. Kaname shook her head. "It's just hot in here, its nothing" she waved off. But it didn't convinced a few others. Miroku and InuYasha glances to each other, having a silent conversation.

"What's a pregnant woman doing traveling? "Wouldn't she be more vulnerable even if she is a demon?" Kagome said interrupting their thoughts.

"As you probably already know, I am a neko demon as well as my sister. I told my elder sister the same thing, but she insisted on going herself instead of just me."

"Why would she do that?" Kaname questioned.

"Female neko demons are more independent then other female demons" Sango said. Everyone look towards the knowledgeable taijiya.

"Your friend is right" Miyako said. "Female neko demon would take it as insult if anyone suggest the idea that they're incapable in any way."

"Would you just get to the part why you have a jewel shard and why that spider was after you?" InuYasha said.

Miyako eyes met InuYasha's, a flash of lighting came in the air as they stared down at each other across the hut.

"Um, guys what's with the tension?" Kaname said while sweat-dropping. They just met and and even a blind person could tell that they didn't like each other one bit.

"Well cats and dogs don't really get along" Shippo said knowingly.

"You think" InuYasha and Miyako said snidely in unison. They both started to growled and hiss at each other. Kaname put her hand lightly on Miyako's shoulder. She stop hissing and averted her emerald eyes to Kaname.

"You were saying?"

"Yes, as **I** was saying" -directing her eyes to InuYasha- "In our travels we came across a lesser demon who had the shard I defeated it and took the jewel to enhance my abilities to protect my sister."

"So where is your sister?" Kaname asked. Miyako was all alone was she got there.

Miyako's expression suddenly turn ire, her fists clenched tightly till they were white, and she was visibly shaking; her voice turning grim.

"They.. kidnap her...the spider demon's master, Jorōgumo, has a vendetta against my tribe. She believes we have something of value to her that one of my people took from her long ago, and she wants it back. We have a barrier around us so she can't attack us. All of Jorōgumo's minions surrounds my village and none of us could do anything about it."

"So how actually were you able to leave this barrier?" InuYasha said suspiciously, not fully believing her story one bit.

Miyako simply smirked, "because I was the one who created the barrier, I simply open it and left."

"Really?" InuYasha snorted, "You were havin' a hard time with that spider demon, who's gonna actually believe a **weakling** like you have the strength to actually created such a barrier." He snorted again at the idea.

Miyako's eyes narrowed, a fire burning in them. "You wanna bet on that half-demon?" she said with a smirk. Instantaneously the wood of the hut form into snake-like tentacles that gripped InuYasha's arms and legs and pull him upside down.

"H-Hey you wench! What the hell?"

"Who's the weakling now eh?" Miyako folded her arms across her chest.

"Miyako let him down." Kaname said sharply. She and everyone else knew Miyako wasn't _actually_ going to hurt InuYasha. Just put him in his place especially when he kept insulting the girl for no apparent reason except the fact that she was a cat demon.

"Why should I?" fumed Miyako.

"Because he did saved your life, you know." Kaname sad matter-of-factually. Miyako pouted her lips like a child, but slowly, and reluctantly release InuYasha of her wooden vines.

InuYasha huffed and put his arms into his haori._ 'Ungrateful wench' _InuYasha knew better to say that aloud, knowing it will add fuel to the fire.

Kaname rested her hands on Miyako's. "While your here, lets try to get along 'kay. "I need both of you -darting her eyes to InuYasha and back to Miyako- " to promise me to stop fighting like cats and dogs, **literally**."

Miyako sighed. _'It would be best to be on the good side of these humans, I can already hear Chouko "Don't bite the hands that feed you." _"Alright Kaname, I promise."

"And I want you to promise me too, InuYasha" Kaname said.

InuYasha looked away, his hands in his haori. "Feh, whatever."

"Well now that's taken care over, let's call it a night, it's been a long day" Miroku sigh.

"Now that you mention it, I'm pretty tired" Shippo yawn, instantly falling asleep in Kagome's lap.

Kaname turned to Kagome, who put Shippo to bed. "Hey Kagome, is there a spring nearby? I haven't change my clothes in, like, two day."

"Yeah there's one nearby, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes till I go back home" Kagome replied.

"That's great, thanks" Kaname waked over to Kagome's ginormous yellow backpack and took out what she would need for a nice, relaxing bath.

"You're gonna bath at this hour?" InuYasha said.

"Why not this hour?" Kaname asked back. Sango got up as well. "I'll come with you."

"You women and your bathing."

"Well us women don't want to smell anything like you InuYasha" Kagome goaded, playfully.

"What was that? I don't smell, woman!"

Kagome just playfully smiled at him.

"Whatever, Kaname go get that stench of Sessh-"

"Sit boy!" InuYasha gulped before his face hit the ground. Kaname started blushing yet again and put her face in her palm, _'Why would he say that in front of everyone like that?'_

As the girls were about to leave, Kaname called out to Miyako, "Do you want to come with this?" hoping she would accept the invitation to a little girl time.

"Us cat demons aren't that fond of water" Miyako replied dryly. Kagome looped her arms through Sango's and Kaname's. "Well you and InuYasha can relate to each other about your dislikes about bathing" And with that the trio left with InuYasha in the background saying "Hey!"

* * *

><p>"AAHHH! This is heaven" Kaname sighed loudly as she dip her body in the steaming water. A ethereal fog hanged over the hot spring. Yep, this is exactly what a girl needs; the smell of jasmine and sakura petals to relaxes oneself.<p>

"We haven't relaxes like this in ages" Kagome said. Kaname sink in lower to get rid of the forest smell that's been on her when she first arrived. _'That would mean I'm getting rid of Sesshomaru's scent from me.' _Kaname sink even lower where only her nose was above the water. _'It seems like all my thought are about him lately.' _Kaname thought coming to that realization.

"Um, Kaname?"

Kaname snapped out of thoughts to see Sango, with her hair pin up entering the spring. "Oh, what is it Sango?" Kaname asked.

"It's about what InuYasha said back at the hut, it sounded like you guys had a run in with Sesshomaru? What happen?"

Kaname and Kagome eyed each other. Sango noticing the awkward expression and defensive posture of her close friends and knew that they were hiding something, and it was **big**.

"Well.." Kagome started.

"It starts out like this.." Kaname finally said._ 'I just hope Sango approves.'_

* * *

><p>"So that's what happen?" Miroku said. While Shippo, Kirara, and Miyako slept, and the girls out bathing, Miroku took the chance to question InuYasha. InuYasha was reluctant to tell Miroku the "Sesshomaru incident", but caved in knowing he'll have a pissed off Kaname to deal with later.<p>

"Yeah, can you actually believe she likes that asshole?"

He knew something was off when he first saw Kaname. A familiar demonic aura lingered around her being as well as InuYasha. Also the fact that Kaname was blushing when InuYasha almost the said the name "Sesshomaru" raises his suspicions even further. He wasn't shock per say, but felt not entirely surprise by it at all.

"I wouldn't be sure about that" Miroku said, staring intensely at the still burning fire.

"Whatcha'ya trying to say monk?" InuYasha nearly shouting, not liking where Miroku was going with this.** At all**.

"Calm yourself InuYasha, before you wake them" Miroku pointed to the sleeping trio who shifted in their sleep.

"I'm simply saying it doesn't surprise me about the nature of Kaname's and Sesshomaru's relationship based on their interactions when she was last here."

"Feh, what '**interactions**'? They've hardly spent any time together."

"It is not about the quantity of time, but the quality of time together" Miroku eloquently said pointing his finger as though to teach a child a valuable lesson. The monk in him was coming out. At least not the perverted one.

"For example, they spent time together in Naraku's castle finding their way to the castle tower. Looking back on it now, I think something might have happen there. Remember Sesshomaru asked you if Kaname was our friend? Why would he ask? or even care?"

"Well.. you got a point" InuYasha admitted.

"Also when Kaname was leaving for her time, Sesshomaru showed up. Why would he? Naraku was gone there was no reason for him to stay any longer. And remember what she said about him, she spoke as though she knew the **real** Sesshomaru." Miroku elaborated even further.

"Yeah, but..."

"Based on what you said InuYasha, Sesshomaru's feeling for Kaname seem genuine as well as Kaname's."

"So you think she'll say yes to his courting?" InuYasha asked the monk.

Miroku chuckled a bit, "I'd be surprise if she didn't." InuYasha took his normal sleeping position with his Tessaiga, and close he's eyes to rest for tonight.

_'You may have a point Miroku, it doesn't mean I gotta to like it.'_

* * *

><p>Not to far away the subject around InuYasha's and Miroku's conversation was finishing her tale. Kaname sighed, "And that's what happen."<p>

"Oh wow, that's quite a story" Sango said. She didn't know what to make of it. She never really notice anything going on between Kaname and Sesshomaru. Well there was that time where they were together at Naraku's castle the second time, and that time when Kaname was saying her goodbyes to Sesshomaru...

"Yeah" Kaname shifted uncomfortably. She knew it was coming; those dreaded words Sango would say._ "Kaname I can't accept that! He's dangerous!" _

"Well congratulations, Kaname. I'm happy for you" Sango smiled.

Kaname's shoulder slump down from their tense position she didn't even realize they were even in, and she stared dumbly at Sango. "Well.. I wasn't expecting that.."

"Me neither" Kagome sighed with relief. Sango tilted her head in confusion.

"What? You both thought I wasn't going to approve?"

"Well.." Kaname and Kagome trailed off in unison.

"I may not know much about him, but I trust your judgment, Kaname." Sango said to assure her. Kaname smile at her, "Thanks Sango, that's means a lot."

"Oh yeah that reminds me! Sango we forget to tell Kaname!" Kagome said, her eyes widen.

"Tell me what?"

"Geez, Kagome let me tell her." Sango averted her eyes to Kaname, her face was blushing, "I'm finally engaged to Miroku." Kaname eyes widen in astonishment.

"Really!" Kaname exclaimed. "That's great news! When did he ask you?"

"Some time after you left, we plan to marry the defeat of Naraku, but since the jewel shattered again we pushed back the ceremony day."

"Oh I see."

"But you will be there right? For the ceremony?" Sango asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss for the world!"

"Great now that's settled, lets out of here before we wrinkle to death" Kagome jumped in. The girl's got dress in their sleeping attire and return to the hut. They entered in slowly to see if anyone was awake, InuYasha opened one eye, and incoherently grumbled a "Good night" The girl said good night and lay down on their respected futons. As Kaname laid her head now she thought of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far behind Miyako's village, west of Kaede's Village, a barrier concealing a mansion on an island, in the middle of a huge lake. The thick mist was slightly obscuring the building. A beautiful woman sat on her throne in her elaborate throne room. Her body was clad in a white kimono with a red obi. Her hair bind in accessories to flatter her petite, porcelain face. She waved her intricate fan while she wait for her general to return. Her red lips curled into a devilishly smile as her spider minions came through the golden doors with the unconscious girl. She was fairly tall, brown hair that had a touches of lighter brown in them that reached below her shoulders. She wore a light blue kimono with a dark green flower design. Her midsection sticking out.<p>

"We've caught her Milady" the gruff voice of the spider demon spoke.

"Hm, where is she?" the woman melodious voice ranged through the throne room. The kind of voice that would make any man stray and follow.

"What ever do you mean Lady Jorōgumo?" the second demon spoke. Lady Jorōgumo sighed to restrain uncontrollable anger as she rose from her throne. Her eyes glowed red as she seethed, "Where is the girl with the jewel shard?"

"G-general Yuu w-went after other the g-girl with the s-shard; a girl w-with a strange p-power and a h-half demon in a red kimono c-came from no w-where and k-killed him, we r-retreated with this girl b-before they notice us" the first demon stuttered. He heard how merciless his Lady can be. He did **not** want to feel her wrath.

_'A girl with a strange power and a half-breed in red?' 'It must be InuYasha. That interfering half-breed! But the girl.. has a strange power.. she could be useful to me.. I might be able to use this to my advantage'  
><em>

"Well at least you aren't completely useless. So, this girl is affiliated with the other girl?"

"Yes Milady" both of demons said together.

"Take her to the dungeons." she waved off as she return to her throne.

"Yes Milady" they bowed their head and left before.. "Oh and one more thing" Jorogumo's eyes flashed an iridescent red and the second spider turn into ashes. The first demon watched helplessly as his fellow demon died before him. "If you ever make a foolish mistake I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Y-yes Milady" He bowed again and left with the girl carrying her gently like a pail of water. Jorogumo sighed once again as she did, a evil smile etch its way on her face.

_'Finally, I will get what is rightfully mine.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

There you go my lovely readers! See you at the end of the month; the next update might be a day or two late because I'm using my mom's computer since my got a damn virus :( Remember to review they motivate to write and when I get motivated to write updates come faster, so really you're doing yourself a favor by reviewing :)

I forgot to mention last last chapter Miyako means beautiful night child and Chouko means butterfly child.


	11. Chapter 10: It's good to see you again

**A/N**: Chapter 10 is up, sorry this chapter is late I made it longer because of the way I want the story to go and I was going to end it after the 2 line break in the story, but I knew you guys would hate me if I delay some Sesshy time ^^

**DISCLAIMER**: I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would If I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_Chapter ten: It's good to see you again_

* * *

><p><em>~Kaname's eyes flickered open. She realized she wasn't inside of Kaede's hut surrounded by her friends, but in a never-ending field. The grass was the lushes of green she has ever seen, a scatter of every color flower filled the heavenly land. Kaname looked up where she lay to the sky to see there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. But one thing that stuck out to Kaname was the air. It was still, yet so inviting. Giving of a feeling of serenity and contentment, leaving Kaname in a state of rapt. The tall grass started to sway in the wind breezily. Kaname stood up and realize that she wasn't in the pajamas Kagome had lent her. She was in a soft, silk kimono. It was a plain pastel green with a hot, pink obi.<em>

_~"Where I am?" Kaname surveyed her surroundings. "How did I get here?"~_

_~"InuYasha! Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Anybody?" Kaname received no reply. She sighed, 'What am I suppose to do now?'~_

_~"I see that you're awake now" said a familiar voice. ~_

_~Kaname whipped her head around and her voice got stuck in her throat as she saw a replica of herself smiling at her. ~_

_~"Ut-Utsugi? Is that really you?" Kaname stuttered as she walked closer to her. ~_

_~"Yes, my dear child, it is really me. You have changed a great deal."~_

_~"So have you Utsugi" replied Kaname as she took her grandmother into a hug. Kaname looked into her eyes and saw warmth and happiness now, unlike the time when she was a hitogata when her voice were void of anything. Her presence now was warm and welcoming. A nice change from the past. ~_

_~"It's good to see you again, Utsugi" Kaname said heartily.~_

_~"Hai, as it is for me."~_

_~"Utsugi, could you tell me where are we exactly?" Kaname gestured with her hands in the air.~_

_~"I have brought you to my spirit world so that I may speak with you."~_

_~" Speak to me? About what exactly?"~_

_~"Haven't you noticed your shikigami powers are getting stronger lately?"~_

_~Kaname hooked her thumb and forefinger under her chin and looked up in thought. "Well," she stretched out. "I guess... I've practiced so I figured I got stronger" she shrugged her shoulders.~_

_~Utsugi, not receiving the answer she thought she would get, asked another question. "Haven't you wondered __**how**__ exactly you returned to this era?"~_

_~"At first I thought you did and dismissed the thought, but now I'm thinking otherwise."~_

_~"You are right, my grandchild. I use a spell to bring you back to this era."~_

_~"Why, Utsugi?" Kaname questioned. 'Does she have a task she wants me to fulfill?'~_

_~"Would you have prefer that I didn't?"~_

_~"Of course not!" snapped Kaname. She gasped at her own outburst. "I'm sorry, it's just that-" ~_

_~"It's quite all right child, I understand. I've watched over you this past year, my dear, and saw the heartache you have endured when you were away from this era. I could not stand by and watch you suffered. So I conserve my power till my shikigami was strong enough again to bring you back to your friend and your intended. Though it took some time for you to go back to the storehouse."~_

_~Kaname let loose a gust of air she didn't know she was holding, and tears started to brim the corners of her eyes. "Utsugi, thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me."~_

_~"It is the very least I could do for causing the trouble that I did. My actions were selfish."~_

_~"It's okay Utsugi, everything all right now."~_

_~"Alas, it is not. My time in this place is coming to an end, my dear; I have slowly been giving you my shikigami powers so that they don't go to waste. That is why you are getting stronger."~_

_~Kaname's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand. What do you mean by 'your time here is ending?' And why would you give me your power?"~_

_~The meadow the two were in was now turning fuzzy and distorted, and slowly disintegrate from the sky down, erasing the meadow once magnificent beauty, fading into blackness as it slowly creep closer to the duo.~_

_~"Oh no! I don't have enough time!" Utsugi panicked as she cupped Kaname's hands into her's. "Listen to me carefully. Your time in the Feudal era is ending soon my dear."~_

_~"What? What's going on Utsugi?" The darkness was closing in on them, closing the space between them. ~_

_~"If you want to stay in this era you must renew the spell I placed, I am no longer strong enough to do so."~_

_~"What should I do?" ~ _

_~"You must go to the village of- to retrieve a-" Kaname couldn't hear the words Utsugi said as she slowly faded away her words seemingly lost, as Kaname started to fall rapidly into the darkness.~_

* * *

><p>Kaname's eyes open as her body lurched forward, her hand over her chest as she tried to catch her breath; sweat coming down the temple of her head. She looked around the hut to see everyone wasn't there except Miyako, still sleeping on her futon; her cat ears flickered slightly. Kaname looked toward the window to see bright sunlight coming through letting her know it was morning. The bamboo curtain of the hut opened while Kaname tried to remember her dream and what exactly Utsugi meant.<p>

"Ai, I see that you are awake now." an elderly woman said. Kaname flinched and looked up, her eyes shone surprise and intense joy.

"Kaede!" Kaname gasped as she looked upon her old friend. She was holding a basket of what look like medicinal herbs. "I thought you were in Rindo!"

"I was, I have arrived this morning to see you here fast asleep. It was an indeed a pleasant surprise to see you again."

"Same here, It's good to see you again, Kaede" Kaname said, a small graced her face. "Where is everyone?"

"Out doing things around the village. They wanted to let you sleep, they said you had a **quite** a day yesterday" Kaede giving her a knowing smile.

"What do you mea-They told you didn't they?" Kaname said dully. Kaede simply nodded her head. She turn around and sat down to boil water for the herbs. A silent moment between the duo as the water reaches to a boil.

As Kaname got up to Kagome's backpack for some clothes she asked, "So, you're not gonna say anything?" Kaname pulled a pair of skinny jeans, a white camisole top, a wool scarf, and a rib sided cardigan. _'Glad Kagome packed for the weather since its getting kinda cold.' _

"What is there to say?" Kaede asked back. "It is not my business to judge what you do in your personal life."

"Well I guess. But what **do** you have to say, Kaede?" Kaede put the herbs into the pot and stirred it for a few moments, and then put the medicine inside a metal container which Kagome must have given to her.

"There is nothing to say, my dear" Kaede said as she got up from her sitting position. "Now do not stay in bed all day, child, before you become too indolent. Go make yourself useful around the village." And with that, Kaede left.

_'And again that was unexpected.'_ Kaname he sighed as she got dress in the clothes she pulled out, Kaname gave Miyako a glance to see that she was still asleep through her exchange with Kaede, and she left to see what everyone was up to.

* * *

><p>"How do you suppose we get the onna alone?" One of the arachnid said. Jorogumo sent a group of her spider demons minions to retrieve the girl, and was now consulting on how to get the girl away from the village, and especially away from the hanyou. They were hiding in the nearby forest, far enough so that they wouldn't be detected.<p>

"Simply wait until she's all alone. She won't be easy to take down when she's with the half-breed, but alone would be more tactful. If any of one of you do anything to ruin this mission, it will be your head" the new general of Jorogumo's army told his underlings.

"Yes, Sir" the group said.

He was determine not to disappoint his Lady like the previous general who died a miserable death by a half-breed and a ningen onna. He **will** capture this girl and deliver her on a silver platter.

* * *

><p>Kaname was now walking around the village not knowing what to do next. She helped some of the village men by starting a fire with her shikigami, help harvested some vegetables with the women, and played with Shippo and village children for a little while. Kaname sighed; the rest of her friends was pretty busy though.<p>

Kagome went back to their time to get a few things she forgot and some clothes for Kaname, Miroku was mediating and didn't look like he wanted to be interrupted, Sango was with Kohaku, brushing up on their taijiya skills. _'Though it was good to see him again; alive and well. Though I did found out he still has a jewel shard in his back. I wonder how we're going to take it out without killing him.' _Kaname sigh heavily. _'Another one on the problem list.'_

"I wonder where InuYasha is? I haven't seen him since last night" Kaname said to herself, her hands over her head. "I guess I'll check on Miyako" Kaname walked a few minutes to Kaede's hut and lifted the bamboo curtain and entered the hut.

"Miyako? You in here?" She looked to where she last saw the neko demon. Her bed's cover was disarray. _'I can't sense her aura anywhere.' _Kaname concentrated her mind to stretch out her aura in search of her's. "She's near the bone-eater well" Kaname left the hut and ran in the direction of the well.

* * *

><p>Miyako was sitting on the edge of the bone-eater well, contemplating her next move. Her eyes puffy and red from crying, but not of the pain of her injuries, but the hopelessness of her situation. <em>'What should I do now? Return to the village? I couldn't do that abandon her like that! But I can't rescue her by myself... Should I ask them?" <em>Miyako shooed away the thought. "No, that's asking too much."

"Miyako!" Said person looked up to see the shikigami user running towards her. "Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself? You're still pretty hurt."

"I am a demon. I'm not that weak." she said a little rudely, not looking at her.

Kaname just smiled at her. _'Demons and their pride.' _"I know, I never said you were, I'm just don't want you to worsen your condition is all."

Miyako still not looking at her said, "Why do you ningens help me? Why didn't you leave me to die? You got what you wanted."

Kaname sat down next to her, her eyes to the ground. "Because I wanted to, simply as that."

"You are not like other ningens" Miyako stated. Kaname snorted mirthfully, "You just figure that out? I wouldn't say I'm exactly normal."

Miyako stared at her, but soon smiled too. "I guess not."

Unbekownst to the two, they were being stalk by one of Jorogumo's subordinate. He looked upon them from the shadows of the forest. It was golden oppportunity. Not only the girl with the strange powers was here, but was with the neko demon who knew where the item his Lady wanted._ 'Screw what the leader said, I'll capture them both, and reap the benefit from Lady Jorogumo for myself.' _He creeped closer and closer as he use his inhuman speed to take down his targets. Jorogumo nor his leader said anything on injuring them as long as their alive. It would make capturing them that much easier. Just as he was about to attack, he was suddenly thrown back by a unkown force. He looked up to see he was back by a luminescent, green barrier that surround the women and the well they sat on. _'Where the hell did that barrier come from!'_

Kaname and Miyako stared down at him clearly flabbergasted to see a demon attacked so suddenly. By now the duo was standing as they stared down at their attacker.

"Oh no! They come for me!" Miyako panicked, her expression bleak. Kaname was in her own head berating herself on how she didn't sense this demon eariler. She didn't sense any demonic aura nearby, even now for some inexplicable reason she couldn't sense this demon or even InuYasha's for that matter.

"How are you doing that?" Miyako turned to her and her face turn to shock.

"Doing what?" Then Kaname noticed that the outline of her hands and the rest of her body was the color the same as the barrier. "I put up this barrier?!" she said in bewilderment. _'It must be because of Utsugi giving me her power. I must have done it subconsciously.'_

The spider rose from the ground slowly. He was clutching his chest. He took a good hit when he collided into the barrier. He started to chuckled darkly. "I can see why my Lady wants you" he said with a pained expression.

Kaname looked up from her hands to lock eyes with the arachnid with a puzzled look. "What does she want with me?"

He ignored her question. "I suggest to the both of you to come with me without a fight" he said memacingly as he flexed his claws and an evil smile appeared on his face. "Unless you want one."

Kaname grimanced not knowing what to do now. She's never produce a barrier before, so she didn't how long she could keep it up until help came, or if it will hold up if the demon attacked it.

Kaname whispered without taking her eyes from the demon, "I need you to go find InuYasha."

"Are you insane! No, I'm not leaving you!" Miyako stood by her. "We'll take him down together."

"You sure? You're still pretty wounded."

"Never underestimate a neko demon" she winked at her.

Kaname closed her eyes and focus her mind on one thought. The barrier slowly felled around them.

"I see you finally decide to surrender" the spider demon said triumphantly.

"Think again, you over-sized bug!" Miyako yelled as she put out her hands to unleash deadly, sharp earth roots to attack. He dodge them as the roots popped up as he close the distance between his victims. The roots were only scratching him, but he wasn't slowing down. Kaname held out her hands and release her fire shikigami. The fire engulf the spider as he was brought down to his knees by the blaze.

"CURSE YOU WOMAN!" was his last words as he pointed a clawed finger to Kaname; his life slipping away.

Kaname sighed in relief as she sat back down._ 'That attack was as strong as when I say the incantation, but it was even stronger than that. How much power are you giving me Utsugi?' _"Glad that's over" she said to Miyako, but when she looked to the neko her expression turned into worry. Miyako's eyes was darting throughout the field.

"We have to hurry. If there is one there's sure to be more that'll come after us" Miyako said warily. Kaname immediately stoop up and before she knew it, she was on the ground; her left arm clutching her right shoulder.

"KANAME!" Miyako screeched as she sanked to her knee to inspect her wound. Kaname lifted her hand from her shoulder to her face to see her hand imprinted by her crimson blood. She shuddered at the intense burning in her shoulder. Miyako was growling at her attacker as she stood protectively over her; her claws flexing and eyes flashing a daring red.

"It would seem my underlings really don't know how to follow orders" an unfamiliar voice said in a condescending voice, revealing himself from the forest.

Kaname used the rest of her strength to stand up to face where the voice was coming from. Her eyes took in his appearance;. His form was similar to the last demon she faced; beside him look were his followers, and Kaname and Miyako were clearly outnumbered. One of his many limbs retracted to him; her blood was dripping from it. And it made her sick.

"Now, I came all the way here just for you. I would hate to see your **fragile** body stains with your blood."

Kaname clench her teeth and her face turn into a scowl as she glower at him. _'He's patronizing me!'_

"I would suggest you take that dirty look of your face before I-"

"WIND SCAR!" The well-known attack obliterated a few of the spiders, but the leader leapt into the air and gracefully landed on his feet.

"And the half-breed makes his appearance" he jeered.

InuYasha clutch his Tessaiga tighter, "Damn you!" He stood over Kaname and Miyako and looked over his shoulder, "Kaname are you alright!" his voice alarmed and panicky.

"Where were you, you dog!" Miyako shouted.

"I was hiding my aura, I needed to get away from the village, you stupid cat!"

Kaname's voice was weary, but she manage to say teasingly "Oh so that's how you were able to spy on me and Sesshomaru, huh?"

"Just answer the damn question already!"

"The wound is shallow, but I'm too weak to summon my healing shikigami." At that moment Kaname saw Sango and Miroku, with Shippo om his shoulders, running towards them. The spider general cursed underneath his breath about 'damn ningens interfering.' He commanded his soldiers to distract the ningens. While he watched his men fight them off he saw out of the corner of his eyes InuYasha charging at him; Tessaiga over his head swinging it downwards. He pulled out a hidden sword behind his back and met the hanyou with equal force with his blade.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with us!" InuYasha bellowed as he gave him an abhor look across their meshing blades.

"I don't have time for you HALF-BREED!" He pushed back InuYasha and emitted a high amount of spider web that surrounded InuYasha into a cocoon.

"InuYasha!" yelled Sango and Miroku.

The spider general called to his followers and they quicky dispersed into the forest. In a blink of an eye he was by the well and swatted Miyako, and grabbed hold on the powerless Kaname and leap into the forest.

"Oh no Kaname!" Miroku yelled.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango swinged her boomerang towards the fleeing demon, but he already vanished.

* * *

><p>"Master Jaken, why is Lord Sesshomaru so gloomy?" Rin asked the imp; she was laying upside down on Ah-Uh's back, twirling a flower in her hand. Sesshomaru was sitting on a large branch of a tree; a crease between his brows and his lips curved downward into a frown.<p>

"Silly girl, our Lord does not gloom around" Jaken scold her.

"Really? He seem sad when big sister left."

"Not be foolish, why would he missed that wretch?" Jaken didn't have the faintest idea who or what agitated his Lord. _'Thought it is strange. He first send me and Rin away, leaving him alone with that girl. Then we found him back near Tsuzumi without the girl with him. Then he brings us out here near Akebi without even a reason! It is most strange.' _

"I think he's in love with big sister." Rin said interupting Jaken's reflection on the strange predicament. The imp nearly chocked on the water he was drinking on.

"Lord Sesshomaru is **not **in love with that onna!" he nearly screeched. While Jaken and Rin debated with each other whether or not if their Lord had any affection for the shikigami user, Sesshomaru was in his very own incessant debate.

_"For the last time the answer is no"_ Sesshomaru thought to his Instinct.

**_"Sesshomaru, I do not want to go against her wishes any more than you do, but I would rather be safe then sorry." _**Sesshomaru and his Instinct has been going back and forth to see Kaname; to make sure she was well. A forlorn feeling over came them and he demanded that they go see her.

_'And if you are simply overreacting?'_

His Instinct growled menacingly. _**"I AM YOUR INSTINCT! I DO NOT OVER REACT, AND I DEMAND WE SEE OUR MATE!" **_he yelled emphatically.

Sesshomaru sighed, actually giving in, though he was hasty himself to go see her. He jumped down from the tree, and sauntered to the middle of the clearing.

"Milord, where do you plan to go now?" asked Jaken as he stood in front of him. Sesshomaru simply ignored him and end up walking over poor Jaken. He should know by now to never stand in Sesshomaru's way, or he literally got the boot.

"If you see big sister, Milord, tell her I said hi and to come see me!" Rin yelled from across the field to her Lord. Sesshomaru gave her glance letting her know he heard her. Sliver whips formed at his feet as his cloud began to take form.

'I will Rin' Sesshomaru thought as he left into the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC…<strong>_

I know I know I know not enough Sesshy, but I PROMISE there will definitely be more of him in the next chapter. R-E-V-I-E-W and I will surely love you! (^.^)


	12. Chapter 11: WHERE IS SHE!

**A/N**: I am soooo sorry this is a week late T.T writer's block+ getting ready to back to school+ getting comfortable in high school= late update :(

**DISCLAIMER**: I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would if I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_Chapter eleven: WHERE IS SHE?!_

* * *

><p><em>"If you see big sister, Milord, tell her I said hi and to come see me!" Rin yelled from across the field to her Lord. Sesshomaru gave her glance letting her know he heard her. Sliver whips formed at his feet as his cloud began to take form.<em>

_'I will Rin' Sesshomaru thought as he left into the sky._

Sesshomaru always did prefer this way of traveling on his cloud, it always allowed to have a clear head, giving him time to think, and especially about Kaname. A clean, brisk breeze of air ran through his snow, white hair as his eyes were straight ahead for his destination: Kaname. Where was she from? He took notice of her strange clothing were similar to her comrade that was a miko. Perhaps she was from the same place as her. _'Strange'_ Sesshomaru thought. He actually wanted to know more about her. This was weird for him. Sesshomaru never thought anyone was worthy of his attention, or even his praise, except Rin. What about her had him so intrigued that made him think of her constantly? Was it her power? When he first saw what she was capable of? Initially he was slight stunned that she was capable of** any** power, and one that is so unheard of and rare. Maybe it was her kindness? Especially the time she kept Rin company and save her from Naraku. She wasn't obligated to save her, yet she did. And for that he thought that's when he started to... appreciated her.

Sesshomaru also wondered when Kaname took notice of him. Not as a powerful daiyoukai that he was. Not as Lord or ruler. But as a man. Was it when he asks to court her? If the stuttering and turning scarlet was any indication then possibly yes. But back when she suddenly disappear, she spoke those soft touching words about him as if she could see right through him and his so-called "black heart". He also thought of her smile; the things it did to him. He wanted to preserve that smile. Protect it. To make sure it never disappeared. A protective instinct like the way he has for Rin, overcame him from merely thinking she was in harm's way. Thus leading him nowhere in his questioning. To be honest, it really didn't even matter. Sesshomaru didn't care about the exact reason or time he started to fall for the shikigami master or of when she took notice of him, now she knew of his intentions, so it didn't matter whatsoever. Right now, all he wanted to do was to see her again.

In his musing of Kaname, he almost failed to realize he arrived at his destination.

Almost.

He took notice of Kaname's dwindling scent, when it should have been more prominent. Not a good sign. He followed the obscured scent till it led him to a clearing. He looked down to see a few dead carcasses of demons in the wide, open field. The first thing that hit him was the scent of the demons' blood. And Kaname's. Another warning sign. Sesshomaru's eyes flash red momentarily.

_'She must have injured herself fighting them off' _he concluded. It was a logical explanation as to why he smelt her blood. Sesshomaru quickly descended, and search for Kaname, but she was nowhere in sight. Another bad omen. His cloud disappears as his feet touch the ground. He masked his aura, not wanting an immediate confrontation with InuYasha. He remained silent, as he watched InuYasha's companion and an unfamiliar demon woman yanking him out of which look to be a cocoon made by the now dead spiders.

"Damn that bastard!" hollered InuYasha as he got up, clearly not realizing his older brother was in his presence, and tearing the remaining spider fibers that stuck to his kimono and his hair. "When I track him down, he'll pay!"

"You baka!" scolded Shippo as he hop on Miroku's shoulder and point his finger accusingly at the hanyou. "How could you let Kaname get kidnapped!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen considerably. Kaname. Kidnapped. Those two words **did not** belong together.

"InuYasha..." Sesshomaru snarled.

InuYasha visibly flinched as his eyes locked with an immensely infuriated Sesshomaru. His friends that were standing in front of him turned around to see the enraged demon. Before InuYasha could yell out why the hell are you here, he was held by the throat, struggling for air. In doing so dropped his Tessaiga.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he roared. Sesshomaru's eyes bleeding red, his maroon stripes turning jagged; quickly losing his control of his composure, and Sesshomaru was** never** the one to lose his calm statue.

"I should have kept my big mouth shut" Shippo panicked.

"It's not like I handed her over to them!" InuYasha chocked out, gripping his elder brother's wrist. He slashed his claws at him, but Sesshomaru was too quick, and landed a few feet away.

"Incompetent whelp! How could you be so weak as to let her be kidnapped!" Sesshomaru snarled again as he berated him.

InuYasha was on one knee as he coughed, he then took hold of his fang again. "I'm weak, huh?" Quickly he charged Tessaiga in tow to strike. Sesshomaru effortlessly dodge and unsheathe his Tokijin and met his sword with InuYasha again; driven by pure fury.

"Why the hell are they fighting?" Miyako said to herself as stood to the left of the monk.

"Miroku, what should we do? We can't let them fight like this, but it wouldn't be wise to try to break them up" Sango said, while Sesshomaru dodge an attack from InuYasha.

"I know" responded Miroku. _'If only Kagome was here, she could do something...'_

By the well, a yellow bag was thrown over followed by a miko in a sailor uniform. When she looked the first thing she notice was Sesshomaru was here, and he was battling it out with InuYasha. She then notices dead spider scattered around. In her study of the situation she fails to notice her friends rushing over to her, with Miyako.

"Kagome you're back!" Shippo chirped.

"What's going on? Why are they fighting? and where's Kaname in all of this?"

Miyako spoke up first. "Long story short, Jorōgumo sent her minions and kidnapped Kaname."

"With bad timing, Sesshomaru decided to show up" Miroku added.

"I see" Kagome stated. _'So that's why he's attacking InuYasha, because she was kidnapped.'_

The sound of someone being strike with a firm blow filled their ears. Everyone looked back at the two to see Sesshomaru had InuYasha by the throat again.

"Let him go Sesshomaru!" Kagome beseeched as she ran over to them. Her fists clenched in desperation. His grip only tightens in response.

_'What can I say to make him stop?'_ A streak of lightning struck through her giving her the perfect idea. _'I got it!'_ "Let him go, Sesshomaru. You know Kaname wouldn't want you fighting with InuYasha!" she said with a smirk.

That struck a chord in him. Sesshomaru hesitated for a long while; he remained mute, until his golden gaze shifted down to her, but spoke to InuYasha. "This time, I will overlook your shortcomings, little brother, but if one hair is out of place on her head- he averted his eyes back to InuYasha- "There will be retributions" he stated, minatory. His eyes receding back to its ochre color and birthmark to its original form as he release InuYasha, and turn around. InuYasha went into a fit of coughs, while Kagome rush to his side to see if he was alright. InuYasha started growling as he shot off the ground.

"You are such a fucking fool! Instead of attacking me, you shoulda' been more focus on gettin' her back, asshole!"

His phlegmatic respond was nothing. He averted his attention and eyes to Miyako. "Neko."

Miyako peeked around Miroku's shoulders; her cat-like ears slump down, she answered with a meek voice, "Y-yeah?"

"You appear to know what happen to her. Explain what has occurred. And don't leave out a single detail."

* * *

><p><em>~Darkness.~<em>

_~That was all Kaname saw. Her eyes too scared to open to see what dreadful place she would be in. The last thing she remembered was that she was kidnapped and she didn't feel any pain from it now. She felt as though her body was bolster up a bit on someone's lap. ~_

_~"Open your eyes, dear. You are alright for the time being." a feminine voice said to her. ~_

_~Kaname knowing who she was, obeyed the voice and open her eyes to see Utsugi; hovering over her. Kaname tilted her head to the left to see that she was back in the divine field again. ~_

_~"Utsugi" Her voice was croaky and strained as she tried to get up from her ancestor's lap. Utsugi lightly pushed her back down and said sternly, "Rest. Your physical body was wounded. Time here will speed up the healing process. "~_

_~"How?" asked Kaname. ~_

_~"That is unimportant. Now isn't the time for conversing. You must retrieve the item I told you about before we had to depart."~_

_~"What are you talking about? What item? I didn't hear you the last time."~_

_~"A hand-sized chest. It will have everything you need to stay in this era."~_

_~"Where can I find it? And how is a box going to help me?"~_

_~"You will know when the time comes." her was tone final. ~_

_~Somehow knowing that was all Utsugi was going to tell her, decided against asking any further on the situation. Kaname coming to the realization that after being given the little information she received from Utsugi, she had to do the rest on her own. It had to be that way. It was the kami's will, and it scared her to think that maybe she didn't have what it takes to do it. Taking a deep breath, she suddenly remembered something Utsugi said the last time she was here. She looked back up to her ancestor, who was lightly running her fingers through her hair. ~_

_~"Utsugi, when you said 'you're time here is ending', what did you mean?"~_

_~She looked down at her; her face turning impassive. "I mean my time here. In this wondrous garden of mine. It would seem the kami want me in the next world."~_

_~"And where is that, exactly?"~_

_~"I do not know, my child."~_

_~"Aren't you scared?" Kaname said with woe. ~_

_~Utsugi smiled at her concern, "No, I am not scared. Anxious? Yes, because that is where my beloved Kakuju is."_

_~ Kaname dazed at her grandmother. Her eyes held such fondness and love when she spoke of her Kakuju. It was so endearing to watch. ~_

_~"So Kakuju has already passed to this 'next world' right?"~_

_~"Yes he has, most likely waiting for me." Her gaze far off in the distance. ~_

_~"Why didn't you go with him?" Kaname asked._

_~"I had to stay here and conserve my power to bring you back. I had to plead with the gods to stay here for an extended period of time than I've should have. At last, they did grant my request."~_

_~Kaname bored into her grandmother's eyes. "I see. I'm sorry, Utsugi, if it wouldn't for me, you could've been with Kakuju already" Kaname voiced laced with guilt. ~_

_~Utsugi gawked at her descendant. How could she be selfless? Through all she put her through, yet she still thought of her happiness? Utsugi's face beamed with a joyous grin as she spoke lovingly, "It is nothing to feel guilt over. Kakuju understood and left willingly. He wanted your happiness as well as I. I am very proud to be your grandmother. You have such a thoughtful and kind-hearted spirit, my child. I can see why he fell for you."~_

_~Kaname's expression turns into confusion. "He..? You don't mean?" The blood suddenly rushing to her face. Utsugi chuckled at her reaction. ~_

_~Do you not think I would know? Or bring it up, my dear? Though I must concede. I am a bit envious of you. He is quite the looker." Utsugi lightly teased, which was rewarded with a little miffed look from Kaname. ~_

_~"Is that why I somehow 'magical' met up with him?" Kaname asked even though she knew the answer.~_

_~"I have my ways, my dear" Utsugi smiled._

_~Abruptly, all around them, everything was turning hazy and bleary. The sky was dissolving from the sky down. The duo knew it was the kami, letting them know their time together was ending... for the last time. ~_

_~It's time to part, Kaname." Utsugi said, above a whisper. ~_

_~"Will I ever see you again?" Worry etches on Kaname's face. ~_

_~"Most likely, not. At least not like this. It is up to the kami, but no matter what happens I will always look over you." A lone tear falling from eye as took hold of Kaname's hand. The darkness crept closer. "My power will linger for four days, my dear. Use your time wisely."~_

_~Kaname gripped her hand tighter, her own tears cascading down her cheeks. "I will. Live happily, Utsugi."~_

_~Kaname watched as she saw Utsugi fade away as she was pulled back into a dark abyss. ~_

* * *

><p>Kaname stirred as she began to enter the world of consciousness. To say that she was uncomfortable was an understatement. She felt dried blood stick to her shoulder and felt as though a stack of bricks were on her head. Someone was gripping her right forearm tightly as she felt herself being dragged.<p>

"Wake up, girl, Milady demands your presence this instance" A husky voice commanded her. Kaname looked towards the voice, and her throat constricted with fear. Of all things it had it be, it was a spider demon, and the one that kidnapped her too. He was taking her through a large corridor with high, elegant ceilings. Decorative pieces and artwork filled the vast hallway.

_'Why did this 'Jorōgumo lady' have me kidnapped? And what for? How am I going to get myself out of this mess?'_

Kaname and her captor arrived before a pair of ginormous, golden doors.

"I have the girl, Lady Jorōgumo. Just as you have requested" the commander spoke.

"You may enter" the sweet-sounding voice of Jorōgumo's said.

By their own nature the doors open. Kaname walked in, while still being man-handled, and stared at her new surroundings. The throne room was extravagant, yet ironically, simple. She looked left and right, and notice the walls were completely bare, without even windows, but there was three intricately, design columns on each side of the room, a large carpet with a mark of a spider, and three red, gold-trim tapestry behind a tall throne. Kaname's eyes finally settled on the woman sitting on it.

_'So this is Jorōgumo.'_ Kaname thought as she evaluated the woman in front of her. She seems pretty human, well except the red eyes, but other than that she could pass for one.

Jorōgumo outstretch her arms welcomingly, "My guest have finally arrived."

Kaname continue to take in the strange woman, wondering what she wanted from her. Jorōgumo stood from her throne and walked over to her so called 'guest'. She lowered her head where she was eye to eye to Kaname. A clawed hand cupped the underside of her jaw to examine her face.

"What are you doing?" Kaname said, bewildered as Jorōgumo roughly handled her face, turning it left to right, and left again.

"I usually don't eat women, but you girl, are a fine specimen, with a remarkable power that I fancy." Jorōgumo muttered to herself.

Kaname gasped at what she heard. Her throat instantly drying. _'She plans to eat me!'_

Jorōgumo ordered her general to take the girl to the bathing house to cleanse herself. The general bowed respectfully and clutch Kaname's arm and towed her away from the throne room.

_'I got to think of a plan to get out of this wreck. I have to see the others and Sesshomaru again!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

There's your update! My computer access if VERY limited so I don't know when I'm going to update again, but my mom ordered me a laptop (FINALLY!) so the next one shouldn't take too long, but if it's not a week and a half from the 18th like I said I want you guys to flame me, demanding your chapter and to get off my ass and type! XD

You guys know the drill, leave me a review you'll make me a happy child!


	13. Chapter 12: Your're Here

**A/N**: How long has it been? Three weeks, like I said it would take to update, right :3 In my defense I only have five words to say: HIGH SCHOOL IS AN BITCH AND THE MOST TIME CONSUMING THING IN THE WORLD! I HATE IT SOOO MUCH! If I was back in middle school, I'd be poppin' chapter every other week! Can't believe it's November already DX I'm so sorry! Was that more than five words?

Well enough of my ranting and pathetic apology everyone, on with the show with the next installment of Journey Back!

I do want to take the time to acknowledge all the people who died or who lost everything because of Hurricane Sandy. Our prayers go out to you!

**DISCLAIMER**: I did not win the lottery, so I don't own InuYasha or the characters (I would if I could). It belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and their rightful owners. I only own the characters I create.

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts'_

_Chapter twelve: You're Here_

* * *

><p><em>The general bowed respectfully and clutch Kaname's arm and towed her away from the throne room.<em>

_'I got to think of a plan to get out of this wreck. I have to see the others; I have to tell him how I feel about him!'_

"Damn that bastard!" InuYasha growled irately as he leaped over the forest. Habitually, Kagome was riding on his back with Shippo on his shoulder. Miyako was running beside them, while Miroku and Sango were riding on Kirara a few meters away to their right. Sesshomaru was ahead of them; a small, white dot in the distance.

"Think he can save her before me, huh? Damn that bastard."

"It's not a contest, InuYasha. Kaname is in danger; Sesshomaru cares about her as much as we do" Kagome chided him, which he merely scoffed at.

"There's one thing I still don't understand. What reason would Jorōgumo kidnapped Kaname?" Sango piped up.

"I've been wondering that myself. Can you enlighten us, Miyako?" asked Miroku.

"Well..." Miyako trailed off as she continued to bound herself on top of the trees.

"Spit it out. I can tell you're holdin' back on us!" InuYasha snapped.

Miyako hesitated before she spoke solemnly, "I believe she plans to devour her to absorb the power she has."

Shock was evident on everyone's faces, trepidation setting in everyone's mind for Kaname's life. Shippo was the first to come out of the state. "S-she g-gonna eat her?!" he blubbered.

"And why didn't you say that earlier!" InuYasha growled at Miyako.

"That demon, whoever he is," -she pointed to the small, sliver fleck that was Sesshomaru in the distance- "was upset as it is when he found out that Kaname was kidnapped; I wasn't going to make that situation even worse than what it was!" Miyako defended herself.

"Could 'ya blame Sesshomaru?" Shippo shrugged. "If someone let my girl get kidnapped. I would have done the same thing, if I was him."

A tick mark grew on the side of InuYasha's forehead, "I don't need'ya criticizing me!" He then tossed Shippo off his shoulder. Shippo yelped as he made a fuss, "What was that for!" after he was caught by Miroku's staff by his tail.

InuYasha already felt remorseful for letting Kaname get kidnapped, since she just arrived in this era, and then Sesshomaru reiterating it on him harshly didn't make him feel any better, he didn't want anyone else too either.

"If that's the case, then we should hurry" Miroku said. Everyone grunted in agreement as they fasten their past.

* * *

><p>After questioning the neko demon about what happen, Sesshomaru then asked what direction of Jorogumo's castle. Once he got the direction he headed off immediately. He was far ahead of InuYasha and company, silently seething. A frown distinctive on his aloof face. He was furious with the neko demon for letting Kaname get injured when she was standing right next to her, and at InuYasha for ultimately letting her be captured, but mostly... he was infuriated with himself.<p>

**_'This is not the time to berate yourself, Sesshomaru.' _**Sesshomaru's instinct said, but how could he not reprimand himself? If only he decided to stay close by, anticipating this occurring, then she would be safe, and out of harm's way.

Even though Sesshomaru was far ahead of Kaname's companions, with his sensitive, demonic hearing, he could hear them conversing about the circumstances of Kaname's kidnapping. His already apparent frown deepened when he heard the neko demon's answer to the monk's question.

_'Relying on the strength of a human to increase your own demonic powers?' _Sesshomaru thought disdainfully. Hell will freeze over before he let anyone harm his Kaname!

**_'A_**_ **pathetic excuse of a demon to absorb her to gain her powers! Whoever this Jorōgumo woman is, is no better than Naraku, yet she calls herself a demon! We must expedite this current speed NOW!'**_ his Instinct said with extreme intensity, the ire in his voice growing in crescendo.

Sesshomaru concurred, and transformed into a ball of light and hastily went off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaname was being taken through corridor after corridor, and stairways through Jorōgumo's mansion. In the midst of trying to memorize her way around, the general open a door and toss her through the threshold.<p>

"Hey!" Kaname shouted as she stared up at the arachnid.

He ignored her and said, "Cleanse yourself. I will be back to bring you to Lady Jorōgumo within the hour." He turned his back to her, "Do not even try to leave" he said ominously, and with that he left; shutting the door behind him.

Kaname took a deep breath, appreciatively she'll be okay for the time being, and took the time to drink in her surroundings.

The room was obviously a bathroom. The room was shaped as a rectangle, and the walls were a pristine white, as were the floors. There was two, large vanity mirror on both side of the walls, a wardrobe of red oak on the far side of the powder room, and a white, royal bathtub in the very middle with a small rack a few feet away that held towels. Kaname stood up and walked over to the tub to see that it was already filled with scalding water.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to take a bath. I'm pretty filthy" Kaname thought aloud, revolted as she looked at the dirt and dried, stale blood on her body. She quickly undressed and slip into the tub. Her muscles contracted and relaxed when the hot water was up to her shoulders. The steams were clearing her head as she got to work in her head to escape. She had a less than an hour to do so.

_'But he said, 'don't try to leave this room.' What did he mean by that?' _Kaname sighed deeply as her body sank in deeper in the tub where her nose was just above the water.

_'Looks like I have to take it as I go'_ Kaname groaned in frustration. _'Not much of a plan'_ Kaname soaked in the tub for a few more minutes until she decided to get going. She grabbed a towel from on the rack beside the tub. She quickly dried off and squeezed any excessive water from her hair. She looked around the room to find a change of clothes. She opened up a wardrobe from the other side of the room to find a white, cotton yukuta. Thinking that will do, Kaname dressed promptly, and stared at her appearance in one of the large mirrors. After a moment, she turned towards the door. Once Kaname placed her hand on the handle, electricity cackled through the air, coursing through her; burning her hand.

"AAAHH!" Kaname hissed in anguish. She rushed back over to the tub and drenched her scorched hand into the cool water and sighed in relief when her hand hit the water.

_'Now I get what that spider meant'_ Kaname thought dryly.

"Then how am I supposed to get out?" Kaname wondered out loud._ 'I have to as inconspicuous as possible. I can't use my fire shikigami, which will leave a burn door for the whole world to see. Nor can I use my wind shikigami which would make a lot of noise, then that leaves my water shikigami, but how can I use that..?'_

Kaname concentrated harder until an idea popped into her head. _'It's definitely worth a shot.'_

Kaname started to chant for therefore mention shikigami.

Her aura turned a sapphire color as the water shikigami guardian, a koi fish, appeared above her head momentarily and dispersed into her body, she then focus all of her healing energies into her hands. She reached for the door, the electricity crackled again, but Kaname didn't feel any pain nor did it leave a burn. She slowly opened the door and step out into an empty hallway.

_'I did it! Now to find a way out of here!'_ Kaname quickly hid her aura and turn the corner where she memorized coming in. She traveled down a few staircases and hallways. Twenty minutes later...

_'Oh man, I'm lost!' I'm back to where I started!'_ Kaname thought incredulously. _'Then maybe going the other way might work' She_ did just that, passing through another series of hallways and going down a few flight of stairs. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she heard several people talking. She freeze and stood still behind the corner to listen.

"Did the girl let up?" a low-pitch voice said.

_'It must be one of those spider guards'_ Kaname thought.

"No, that woman is resilient. She hasn't given any information Lady Jorogumo requires. It doesn't matter that we threaten her life or her unborn child's to the point where she is on the brink of death." another robust voice said.

_'Unborn child?' They don't mean Miyako's older sister, Chouko?'_

Before the two spider youkai guards knew what happened, they were engulfed by flames. Kaname in haste passed the now dead demons to see a rusted, gated door not too far ahead. She peered through to see a young woman with chestnut hair. She was on her side facing her, clutching her mid-section, protectively. Her eyes were closed shut and twitching, and her breathing labored.

_'She seems in pain'_ Kaname thought sympathetically. The shikigami user walked up to the cell and singed off the bar, and sat on her knees down to her.

"Hello?"

The woman's eyes immediately opened shock, not expecting to her a feminine voice in her lowly cell.

"Is by chance your name is Chouko?"

The woman's eyes widen, startled that the strange human knew her name, she then narrowed them in suspicion, she then spoke in a soft, delicate hush "Who are you, and how do you know me?"

* * *

><p>Concurrently, Sesshomaru hastily overpass the neko demon's village. He stopped for a moment in mid-air.<p>

_'That's where that demon female cat is from'_ He thought. He took one more passing glance at the village and took his leave to Jorōgumo's castle. The sun would soon set, he needed to hurry.

InuYasha and company were not too far behind him.

"There's my village" Miyako shouted. Up above they could see huts and throngs of many people.

"Good. So get goin'." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha! Kagome yelled. "Jorōgumo captured her sister! You can't expect her to just simply head home!"

"InuYasha, right." Miroku said.

"Miroku..?" Sango said, gazing at her fiancé.

"It'll be for the best." Miroku turned his gaze to Miyako, "You're stronger when you're **in** the barrier, aren't you? You need to protect your people." Miroku said astutely.

Miyako hesitated, but soon nodded her head in agreement. It would be for the best, like the monk said, but how can she just leave her sister behind?

Kagome spoke up, "Then Miroku, how about you and Sango go with her. To get rid of the spider demons that surround her village, there's no way she goes back alone."

"You two sure you can handle it?" Sango asked concernedly.

"Keh, we beat Naraku didn't we? We can handle a spider" InuYasha said snidely. Kagome turned her attention to a despondent neko demon, "Not worry, Miyako. We'll find your sister and bring her back to you."

Miyako connected her eyes to Kagome, who was giving her a comforting smile. Miyako smiled a little, "Alright, Thank you."

She, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo departed to her village, and InuYasha and Kagome to Jorōgumo's mansion.

* * *

><p>Back at Jorōgumo's castle, Sesshomaru arrived to be greeted by legions of Jorōgumo's spider minions. They swiftly surrounded him.<p>

One of them shouted, "What business do you have here?"

Sesshomaru simple glared with a somber expression. "Move" he growled intimidatingly. The one who spoke shouted "ATTACK THE INTRUDER!" and the battalion of spiders charged at Sesshomaru; claws and poison out, ready to strike.

"Annoyance" Sesshomaru growled as he held his middle finger and forefinger together and his poison whip came forth as he spun himself around to strike the many arachnids that dared tried to attack him. With their feeble attempts to attack him, the demons were easy to eliminate them, but their sheer numbers were delaying valuable time to get to Kaname. Their numbers were greater than the zombie soldiers in the Soounga and Takemaru fiasco. One even managed to destroy his armor, and another scratched his back. Sesshomaru would never succumb to fatigue or the pain of injuries, it was weakness to do so, but the feeling was growing in him, fortunate for him InuYasha and Kagome came leaping above the trees, InuYasha's Tessaiga out and ready to attack.

"Wind Scar!" Sesshomaru heard InuYasha bellowed. Feeling the scars of wind headed his way, he effortlessly dodged it and the attack incinerated a good half of the army.

"InuYasha! You could've hurt him" Kagome said annoyed, while tugging on one of ears.

"Keh. Like I care, beside I knew he would get out of the way" the hanyou scoffed at her. InuYasha turned his attention to his elder brother, "What's with all these demons?"

Sesshomaru unsheathe his Tokijin, InuYasha tense up as he pointed his Tessaiga at him. "Jorōgumo's minion. You deal with them." With that, Sesshomaru ran towards Jorōgumo's mansion, he surged into the air over the lake, and held Tokijin in front of him, preparing for an attack.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Sesshomaru roared as he struck down the entrance of the enormous castle, cutting in half a portion of the mansion.

"Damn that bastard! Leavin' us the damn dirty work!" InuYasha cursed as he diced through the demons that were now attacking him and Kagome. She was a few feet away, shooting purifying arrows after another. "Let it go, InuYasha. We can count on that Sesshomaru will find Kaname."

* * *

><p>"My name is Kaname, and I met your sister Miyako not too long ago." Kaname answered her. Chouko's eyes enlarged in a combination of shock and relief. Her sister was alive, she thought gratefully. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out and seeing her sister fighting off an intimidating spider demon. Chouko was beyond excited and comforted to hear that she was alive.<p>

"Thank you for tell me that, but were you kidnapped as well?" Chouko whispered. Kaname nodded in the affirmative.

"Yeah, not too long ago, but I just escaped, and I found you here."

Chouko smiled grimly, "Well, I can't escape with you. I-I c-can hardly move at all."

Kaname lightly touched her chest and said "I think I can help with that."

Before Chouko could question how, Kaname called out to her water shikigami. Chouko watched in awe as the girl's turned an iridescent blue and a koi fish hovered over her, and dispersed into her body. Kaname's eyes were closed, but she wasn't seeing the typical blackness when one closes their eyes, instead she was seeing flashbacks of the past. Kaname saw Miyako and Chouko trekking through the forest, then suddenly be attack by a worm demon, Miyako used her sharp, earth roots to destroy it, and found a jewel shard in its corpse. The scene changed, and again it was Miyako and Chouko walking in a forest that looked like it was the forest of InuYasha, then instantaneously a duo of Jorōgumo's spiders and the general that Kaname faced off with earlier. She saw Chouko being knocked out by the two spiders and crumbled to the ground, losing consciousness and clutching her midriff. The setting changed once again, and Kaname watched in sheer horror as Jorōgumo's minions, in her cell, demanding information on her village, and where was Jorōgumo's stolen item. She refused and was quickly swatted in her face and had multiple blows to her body; leaving terrible, black and blue bruises. The demons spurred expletive curses and threats on her life and her un-born child, but still Chouko refused to give them what they want. Kaname's heart reached out to her, wishing with all her might to stop her inexplicable suffering. Kaname abruptly opened her eyes to see Chouko was sitting up, completely healed.

"How did you do this?" she asked in wonderment, looking at her now un-bruised body.

"We should get going before someone comes and finds us out." Kaname ignored her question, a little taken back by the flashback experience. That never happens before when she healed someone. What made this time different? Could it have been Utsugi?

_'I can wonder about that later'_ Kaname shooed her thoughts away. Kaname lightly touched Chouko's shoulder. "Can you walk?"

Chouko tried to get up and succeeded, but her legs were shaking tremendously. "Kinda, I haven't been on my feet for a long while." she said, while protectively holding her stomach.

Kaname hitched her arm around and supported so that she wasn't carrying all of her weight on her feet. "Let's go."

The duo hastily left the dungeons and trekked their way through corridors and stairwells. Suddenly they heard a booming explosion somewhere in the castle, creating a ripple effect through it.

"W-What was that?" Kaname stuttered.

"I don't know, but I don't plan to find out." Chouko said. The two continue walking through the hallway they were in, once they turn a corner, they back away in terror of what they saw.

"Would you look at this here? It would seem our prisoners have escaped" a devilish voice spoke.

_'Of all time for him to show up, it just had to be now!'_ Kaname thought with absolute dread. It was the commander spider! Kaname and Chouko backed away slowly, and every step they took back, the malevolent spider took a step forward.

"Running away now, are we?" he chuckled darkly. As fast as lighting he extended all of his arms in a cage-like motion, but with quick reflexes was repelled by Kaname's shikigami barrier.

"Learned a new trick now? It won't help, little girl." he slashed the barrier again, thus breaking it and knocking out Chouko and Kaname against the wall. They grunted in pain, Kaname weakly lifted her head to see Chouko, eyes shut, she must have been knocked so hard she went unconscious. A shadow hovered over Kaname, she looked up to see the arachnid standing over her; villainous smiling.

"Tsk, If only you listened. Lady Jorōgumo does not need the weak power of an even **weaker** human. I will dispose of you myself. Good riddance girl."

Kaname clenched her eyes; a single tear managed its way down her cheek waiting for the afflictions on her body that will end her life._ 'I won't every see them again, my family and friends, or even Sesshomaru.'_

But that wound never came. A shout of sharp pain, and "Damn you, dog!" Kaname heard. She opened her eyes, and they broaden at what they saw. It was... Sesshomaru. He was standing over her, holding his Tokijin. He was staring at her in his peripheral vision, meeting eye to eye. Sun-kissed gold meeting chocolate, brown eyes. He accessed her body for injuries, and his eyes narrowed when he saw various bruises on her. The sound of the spider growling interrupted their enthrallment. Kaname looked at the now injured spider demon. His upper appendages on his left side were completely cut off, and he was bleeding profusely as he strained to breath.

"Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, protecting this human?" he goaded for the last time. He knew his time was up if Sesshomaru is protecting the girl.

**_'HIS SCENT IS ALL OVER HER! HE DARE LAY HANDS ON HER! HE WILL DIE!'_** Sesshomaru's instinct growled.

"Perish" Sesshomaru snarled as he pointed his Tokijin sending his demonic powers its general, pierced with small, deadly, diamond-shaped, demonic energy. The commander disintegrated into nothingness, He swiftly sheathed his sword, and turned all of his attention to Kaname.

"Are you unhar-" He was suddenly interrupted when Kaname suddenly embraced him.

"SESSHOMARU!" he heard her crying into his kimono. She was clutching onto his haori for dear life, as though to make sure he was actually there. Crystal teardrops falling one after the other, her body was visibly shaking; her reaction leaving him in a state of shock.

She was embracing him he thought. Something Sesshomaru couldn't even remember in his extensive life giving or receiving to anyone. It was a warm, unfamiliar feeling, but accepted nonetheless. "You're here." he heard her whisper against him.

_'How did he even know I was here?'_ Kaname thought. But she honestly didn't care. He was here. He came for her, and protected her when she needed him most. The first thing that came to mine was to embrace him in a vice-grip hold, and never let go. Ever. She held on to him tighter as she took in a deep breath; the aroma that was Sesshomaru. An oaky musk that she missed so much, masculine and pleasing and comforting to her senses.

"Why do you cry?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at Kaname.

Sesshomaru heard Kaname hiccupped against his chest and whimpered, finally looking up at him, "B-because I-I... I am so happy to see you. I-I thought I would never see you again."

Sesshomaru's eyes broaden, noticeably taken back. _'She cries over being so glad to see me?' _He thought disbelievingly.

No one has ever been happy to see him, so far that they shed tears. Fear and intimidation were usually emotions when one see Sesshomaru. He never experienced such a warm feeling that roused in his chest. It was similar to how Rin's face would light up when he returns to her, but Kaname's affection was of another nature. She longed to see his him. This small woman, who barely reached his broad shoulders, missed him. Cried over the thought of never seeing him again. Sesshomaru's gaze meet Kaname's again, and she lightly gasped. His once cold, indifferent eyes transformed into a warm, melted honey-color like all the icy tones in his irises suddenly evaporated. His perfectly sculpted lips curled into a ghost of a smile. Kaname never seen such a warm, glowing expression grace Sesshomaru's face. It made her heart race, and she started to feel light-headed.

"Sesshomaru...?" Kaname whispered, still holding on to him.

He lifted his hand to her now red, rosy cheeks.

_'So soft'_ Kaname thought. One would think that his hand would have been calloused, from centuries of swordsmanship, but it was quite the opposite, his hand was soft and smooth to the touch. The two continue to bore into each eyes, forgetting where they were, being in the enemy's territory, and overlooking the fact that they should be on guard if anything attacks, but all of that didn't matter.

All that matter was that other person.

In that moment.

Sesshomaru and Kaname.

Instinctively, he reached closer and closer as he arm traveled the curves of her body to loop his arm around Kaname's waist pulling her even closer to him lifting her to the tips of her toes as though she weigh nothing. His bangs were spilling over Kaname's. With the next move he made Kaname sensed all of time stand still when she felt a pair of warm, soft lips touch her own lightly. Her eyes grew the size of saucers. She felt like a sultry feather was caressing her lips. The shock of him kissing her quickly melted away as her eyes closed shut, instantly responding to his touch. Sesshomaru kept his eyes open to see her if she would pull him away, but once she overcame her astonishment and closed her eyes, her arms naturally wrapped around his shoulder. At that time Sesshomaru too closed his eyes as he pulled her even closer to her body, enjoying their embrace.

_'Light and velvety'_, Kaname thought. Never imagining a man's lip could ever be so soft and warm. His kiss was slow and gentle, a simply meeting of the lips. Never once smacking his lips against her's, but she did hear a tiny noise emit from his mouth when he brought his lips together and pulled away from her.

Having never performed such an act on anyone before or even having the... heart to give a female such a kind and intimate gesture and from the look on Kaname's face Sesshomaru would say he carried out the act correctly. Still holding her, Sesshomaru waited for a reaction or some sort of response.

After a moment longer, Kaname finally blinked her eyes, and then blinked them twice again. The sea of emotions that churned in Kaname was first astonishment, warmth and comfort, and then finally embarrassment, her cheeks inflamed at what just happen.

_'He kissed me! Oh my kami, Sesshomaru just kissed me! How am I supposed to react to that? I've never been in this type of situation before! Oh kami, why do I little to none experience with the opposite sex?! I can't believe this is the first time I've ever been kissed! Wait a sec; Sesshomaru isn't really the type to show affectionate like that because he always pretends to be so cold, so I'm I the first he did such an endearing act to? Someone he cares about?'_ Kaname thought, idly chattering away. A sense of satisfaction bubbled in Kaname's heart at the thought if it was true, and that she really was... special. She finally caught sight of Sesshomaru was staring at her with a blank expression, almost... waiting for her to say something.

_'How am I supposed to react?'_ Kaname blushed even harder when steeled herself to quickly return the gesture. She closed her eyes as she clutched onto his haori and briskly raised her lips to Sesshomaru's cheek softly. Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the feel of her pink, supple lips on his sensitive markings. His Instinct greatly pleased with Kaname display of affection, their eyes meet once again as Kaname pulled away, a half of a smile on her face.

"A-Are y-you in-injured?" said Kaname anxiously, her hand coming up to caresses his face.

Sesshomaru took note of how she didn't acknowledge the kiss or even her's, but dismissed it anyways. He was not blind to see that she did in fact hold tender endearment for him. "Nothing that won't heal in hours" he responded as he reluctantly and gently return her to the ground.

"Oh, then let me help" Kaname insisted, placing her hands on his chest.

"Do as you please." Sesshomaru said. He wasn't in pain, or severely injured where he was on the brink of death, but he did relish the thought of her concern over his well-being.

Kaname closed her eyes and centralized her energy to call her healing shikigami. "Oh' overflowing river, bring me the sounds of your blessings."

Once again, she turn a fluorescent sapphire and a koi fish hovered over them until it disperse into Sesshomaru's body, healing any injuries. He watched silently as Kaname healed him. For the second time, it wasn't darkness that greeted Kaname saw when she closes her eyes, but instead an array of flashbacks. The flashback started out with a visibly younger Sesshomaru who seemed to be sparring with a man that looked exactly like him, but his silver tresses was tie up on the top of his head and he had a blue, lighting shaped marking on both sides of his cheeks, and her wore a royal, white kimono with a red and purple obi; a kimono fitted for a regal aristocrat. The man pushed back the ever young Sesshomaru, who tumbled on his back, and the man chastised him on his form.

_"Center yourself!" _Kaname heard a deep, booming, bass voice yelled before the scene changed again. Now it was a present day Sesshomaru battling spiders after spiders outside of Jorogumo's castle. A few of them even manage to destroy his armor and slash his back, and a pang of guilt struck her. Kaname hated the fact that Sesshomaru was injured trying to save her when shouldn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place.

_'I shouldn't have gotten myself kidnapped'_ she thought in sorrow.

The scenery changed into a multitude of scenes of InuYasha and Sesshomaru fighting synchronously. The first couple of scenes seemed to be a trivial spat between brothers, but the battles and fights turned more and more serious and the injuries more grave. One particular scene where Sesshomaru actually impaled InuYasha through his abdomen._ 'I knew it was bad enough where they would point a sword at each other and injured each other, but that was a fatal blow meant to kill.'_ The scene changed for the finally time to the site of vast graveyard, with a gargantuan skeleton in armor. Kaname stared at departed entity, awe-struck._ 'That demon is ginormous! He must have been a great demon when he was alive.' _

Her line of vision focused on the skeleton's right shoulder, where there was a miniscule white and red dot. She looked closer to see InuYasha squaring off with a gigantic, white dog! Kaname studied the canine further, noticing a prussian blue crescent marking on the dog forehead and two maroon stripes on each side of his jaw.

_'This... demon... can't possibly be... Sesshomaru...? Those are definitely his features.' _

Unexpectedly the scene shifted in a circular motion, and turned murky and disoriented, and finally turning to black. Kaname snapped her eyes opened, and looked up to Sesshomaru who was staring down at her, an eyebrow raised at her. Kaname blushed under his hard stare, and slightly looking down. She calmed down a bit before looking back to Sesshomaru to see him looking at her coolly, but with a quirk of interest. "Better?" she inquired.

"Hm" Sesshomaru said. Kaname smile a little, she removed her hands from his chest, much to Sesshomaru's instinct displeasure.

Kaname walked back to a still unconscious Chouko. She inspected her head and the rest of her body for any open wounds. _'This is the second time I've had these visions of the past when I heal people, why do I have this ability now?' 'And why did that particular scene end the way it did? Was there something I wasn't supposed to see?'_ Though only a few moments have past, it felt like Kaname had traveled hundreds of years in just a short time when she healed Sesshomaru.

Kaname noticed a fairly large gash on the side of her head._ 'I heal her once we get out of here.'_ Saving her unending questions for a later time, she then positioned Chouko so that she can carry her on her back with her arms over Kaname's shoulder. Kaname turned her attention again to Sesshomaru, who already unsheathe his sword, to eliminate any future interference.

"Let us go" he commanded.

Kaname grunted in agreement. Sesshomaru with a quick pace, made his way through the castle where he came from with Kaname and unaware Chouko close behind.

He led them back to where he blasted an entrance into the castle. Just as they were leaving the threshold, there was a small, unusual sound, like something was burning. Sesshomaru's eyes widen._ 'A bomb.' _He swiftly sheathes his Tokijin and took Kaname and Chouko over his shoulders, and surged high in the air as tall a skyscraper.

"Whoa! S-Sesshomaru what are you-" Kaname fought for her breath, but was soon tuned out when Jorōgumo's mansion exploded. Smoke, blinding lights and flying debris spurred in every direction across the star-littered sky. Kaname gasped, gaping at the now obliterated castle; leaving a cloud of dust.

_'That was so close!'_ Kaname thought. She averted her eyes back to Sesshomaru in amazement as they landed gracefully. _'That was **way** too close for my liking. Thank kami Sesshomaru could sense that explosion before it happen.' _Kaname laid Chouko down on the cool grass and quickly started to heal her.

"Kaname!" a voice yelled. Kaname spun around, and a smile etched its way onto her face as she saw Kagome and InuYasha running towards her. "Kagome!"

She jumped back onto her feet and ran to meet her halfway to envelop the dark-haired miko into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay! We were so worried! I saw the explosion and I -!" Kagome cried into Kaname's shoulder.

Kaname smiled sadly and pulled Kagome back to face her fully. "I'm sorry to have worried you like that."

"It's okay" Kagome replied as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve. Kagome was just recently reunited with the shikigami user after such a long time, if anything had happen to her, she didn't what she would do. Kagome looked past Kaname and noticed Chouko. "Um... Kaname who is that?"

Kaname replied. "She's Chouko, Miyako's older sister; I came across her when I was still in the castle."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you found her."

"Actually, speaking of finding people, where are InuYasha and Sesshomaru? I could've sworn I saw them just a minute ago." Kaname asked, looking around until she saw them both staring down at each other, menacingly with their respected swords directed at each other, but neither looked like they were going to make the first move. Their last meeting wasn't exactly the most pleasant. Both Kagome and Kaname sweat-dropped at the naive scene.

"Do you think they will ever stop?" Kaname sighed gustily.

"Probably not" Kagome replied as she walked over to InuYasha and pulled him by the ear so that Kaname could have a quick moment with Sesshomaru. "Come boy."

"W-what the hell Kagome?! Ahh, not the ears!" InuYasha yelped as Kagome pulled him away.

Kaname subtly walked over to Sesshomaru. "Were you hurt in the explosion?" Kaname had no idea why she asked that. It **was** Sesshomaru, but she just could not worry about him.

"I'm fine" was his reply, giving the slightest nod. His hand rose to her cheek, which inflamed with blood instantly at the sudden gesture. His thumb trailing small caresses on her cheek. "And yourself?"

"Yes I'm okay" Kaname replied shyly, simpering. The two stay like that for a moment, just staring into each other eyes.

"Jeez, would you two give it a rest! We ain't got time for that shit!"

Sesshomaru's instinct growled, while Kaname inwardly groaned

Said hanyou huffed his way back to the Lord of the West, who was glaring daggers into his head, and the shikigami girl, who by now took a step back from Sesshomaru. "You know the thing I don't get is why the hell this Jorōgumo wench wants your powers so damn much."

"The only thing I know-" Kaname said as she directly faced him-"is that she wanted to eat me to absorb my shikigami powers. For what purpose; I don't have a clue."

"You think it has something to do with Miyako's village since she believes someone there took something of her's?" Kagome piped up, giving her opinion.

"It's possible, but how does taking my powers tie into that?" questioned Kaname.

"She's coming." Sesshomaru said as he turned around to the mutilated castle.

Everyone instantaneously tensed up, knowing full well who he meant. Kagome and Kaname quickly went behind the men. Out of the rubble, a figure walked slowly towards the group. All could sense the forceful demonic aura heading towards them. From the haze of the dust cloud, appeared Jorōgumo, her kimono was in perfect condition; her aura screaming bloody murder.

"And I was hoping to see some dead dogs. Looks like I will have to do it the old fashion way." Jorōgumo ominously said, sweetly.

Kaname gasped, _'She blew up her own castle on purpose! This woman is crazy!'_

"You don't say? I like to squash some pathetic insects, but I already took care of them didn't I? Guess that only leaves you." InuYasha retorted.

"Is that so **half-breed**?" Jorōgumo spat venomously with a sneer on her face.

Her red eyes glowed incandescently, her smile turned sadistic as her body started to morph into the great spider demon she was. Three pairs of limbs started to grow from her torso, ripping her once regal garment. Her teeth changed into razor sharp fangs, dripping with venom, once it touched the ground it decayed everything around it. Her body now completely transformed like an arachnid, her sizes that of her mansion. Jorōgumo released a heavy dose of her creating a large barrier all around them; closing them all in together.

"Keh, this bitch gonna put up a good fight, that's for sure" InuYasha cursed.

"Give me the girl or you all will perish!" Jorogumo screamed._ 'I will give them a short time to decide whether or not to give up the girl or they will die protecting her.'_

"How do we go about defeating her? Miyako's sister is still unconscious and is in danger here." Kaname said.

"What do you mean 'we'? You and Kagome go and get her out of here! I'll take care of the wench!" InuYasha nearly shouted at her.

"She's after me, InuYasha; I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"There is no need for that. You need not fight when I can fight for you." Sesshomaru stated, unexpectedly. Everyone turned to him, a rouge of scarlet was tinted on Kaname's cheeks at the implication of what Sesshomaru said. That he would fight for her, and protect her.

"...All right, Kagome let get Chouko and go. They can handle it" Kaname said after a brief moment.

Kagome grunted in agreement, the girls left the dog demons' side, and went to Chouko's side. Kagome and Kaname placed Chouko's arms over each side of their shoulder.

"Are you sure it's all right?" Kagome asked InuYasha. They would be leaving him with Sesshomaru, and it's wasn't a good idea to do that.

InuYasha scoffed, "You three will only get in the way. Now go!" He shouted as he lifted the Tessaiga and performed a wind scar, its powerful energy overcoming the cocoon. As soon as InuYasha destroyed their enclosure, Sesshomaru quickly darted out, the Tokijin in hand and attack Jorōgumo head on.

"Hey! I said **I** would take care of it!" InuYasha yelled irately.

Sesshomaru sprinted towards his adversary. He raised his blade and attempted to afflict the insufferable wench; though he was repelled by dark, colored mauve barrier. Sparks flying where the Tokijin met the ever-hold barrier.

"You will have to do better than that mongrel!" Jorōgumo sneered. She instantly dropped her barrier, and sprayed her lethal venom at Sesshomaru.

He fluently dodged and moved back. From his peripheral vision he saw a blur of red past him. InuYasha brandishing the Tessaiga as he leaped through the air to strike Jorōgumo to meet her barrier.

"Damn this bitch!" InuYasha growled irately, frustrated.

Suddenly a heart-clenching flooded the air. It was Chouko, who finally woke on the ground clutching her stomach. She was crying, exerting herself to breath.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked, distraught. Just as Kagome and herself were about to flee, Chouko unexpectedly shrilled in complete distress and collapsed. Kaname noticed that the hem of her kimono was soaked; it was a distinct smell when this unexpected occurrence happens. Realization hit all of them hard as to what was happening to her, with Kagome stating the unforeseen truth:

"S-She's going into labor!" Kagome uttered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**

And I think I'll leave it right there!

That was my first kissing scene I've ever done, so I hope I didn't disappoint you guys though it's been a long time (^.^) It took 12 chapters but a kiss finally happen XD!

There was a lot going on in this chapter, so I hope didn't overwhelm you guys!

I hope the next update will be late November, early December (No promises, this is just me estimating based on my busy schedule).

So I will see you, my amazing readers, next time! \(^_^)


	14. Author Alert

Hello my beloved readers, I know it's been over a year since I've updated this story, and for that I am sincerely sorry. My life has become so hectic and stressful that writing story was forgotten. Every time, I tried to continue writing, it was always interrupted in some way, shape or form. But I do want to make one thing very clear: I WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE THIS STORY. I have worked so hard and worked many hours to develop this story, and try to please all my readers, and have you excited for the next update. I'm not the kind of person to start something and never finish it, especially when it's something dear to me such as Journey Back. So my readers, I honestly do not know when the next chapter will come, maybe Spring Break or during the summer, but I promise you I will finish this story NO MATTER WHAT, and I will make it worth the long late.

Sincerely,

JP


End file.
